


Эксперимент "Любящее сердце"

by Aarra



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлока Холмса пугает сила его привязанности к Джону Ватсону</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент "Любящее сердце"

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание 1: За канон приняты только первый сезон и произведения А.-К. Дойля.  
> Примечание 1: В фанфике использованы перефразированная цитаты из рассказов А.-К. Дойля «Человек на четвереньках» и «Скандал в Богемии».  
> Примечание 2: Картина и аукцион вымышленные.
> 
> Пубдикация на других ресурсах строго заперещена.

Глава 1. Глава 1

Шерлок Холмс размышлял. Не маялся от скуки, не дремал в наркотическом дурмане, а именно размышлял — это Джон Ватсон понял сразу.  
Если Шерлок занят размышлениями, его спокойно можно оставить на целый день одного, не боясь, что он вытворит что-нибудь скверное с собой или с гостиной. А сохранять порядок на кухне во время экспериментов и ограничивать их только одним, строго определённым углом стола, Джон Шерлока уже приучил.  
Джон положил на тарелку несколько котлет, пару ломтиков хлеба, сделал очень сладкий чай и поставил всё это рядом с Шерлоком. По-человечески есть тот, размышляя над делом, не станет ни за что, но если рядом будет еда, не требующая к себе внимания в виде необходимости пользоваться ложкой или вилкой, то Шерлок съест её машинально, даже не заметив.  
.............  
.............  
До возвращения Джона с дежурства осталось полтора часа, а Шерлок до сих пор не нашёл ответа на вопрос «Почему же в моей жизни стало так много Джона Ватсона?».  
Даже работа, главный и единственный смысл жизни Шерлока, теряла значительную долю привлекательности, если рядом не было Джона. И Шерлок выбросил все наркотики, потому что Джон был их ярым противником. Шерлок поддерживал порядок в гостиной и на кухне, потому что это нравилось Джону. А ещё прогулки в Ридженс-парке, покупка продуктов и множество других вещей, которые Шерлок не стал бы делать никогда, если бы не Джон. Его улыбка стоила того, чтобы вытерпеть всю эту скучную и досадную обыденность.  
«Так не может больше продолжаться, — думал Шерлок. — Джона стало слишком много в моей жизни. Я не хочу зависеть от кого бы то ни было, и Джон не исключение».  
Но почему Джон стал так важен, Шерлок не понимает. Ведь Ватсон самый обычный, ничем не примечательный человечишка, каких на Земле миллиарды. Он никто. Так почему же именно Джон врос в жизнь единственного и неповторимого Шерлока Холмса прочнее и глубже, чем древесные корни врастают в землю?  
«Что же в тебе такого особенного, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон? Ты виден насквозь любому и каждому, но почему же тогда я не могу тебя разгадать?»  
Поначалу Джон был просто удобен — Шерлок сразу понял, что этот отставной военврач будет наилучшим вариантом соседа и напарника. В тот момент нужен был и тот, и другой, поэтому Шерлок постарался в полной мере воспользоваться удачным, как ему тогда показалось, случаем.  
Но в какой-то момент — Шерлок до сих пор не мог понять, в какой именно — Джон стал кем-то гораздо бОльшим, чем сосед и напарник.  
Для того, чтобы понять, кем именно стал для него Джон, Шерлоку понадобилось около трёх месяцев — непозволительно большой для гения дедукции срок, если речь идёт о решении обычной бытовой загадки.  
Но ответ оказался ещё хуже медлительности в его поиске. Шерлок Холмс влюбился. И избавиться от этой влюблённости оказалось невозможно. Не помогли ни поездка в Беларусь, ни ссора с Джоном — даже короткое расставание причиняло боль, а ссора ясно дала понять, что Джон может уйти, что он всегда найдёт, кем и чем заменить Шерлока.  
Тогда как Джон для Шерлока незаменим.  
Ещё сильнее ситуация осложнилась после взрыва в бассейне, когда Джон обнимал его и шептал: «Ты жив, Шерлок, ты жив!».  
Не «мы живы», а «ты жив».  
Именно это «ты» и заставило Шерлока поцеловать Джона.  
Ответный поцелуй окончательно расставил все точки над i — у Шерлока глубокая, хроническая, не поддающаяся никакому излечению джонозависимость. Наркотики, стрельба по стенам и даже никотиновые пластыри были забыты: секс с Джоном гораздо лучше как стимулировал интеллектуальную деятельность, так и успокаивал чрезмерную мозговую активность в период отсутствия работы.  
Хуже всего то, что Джон оказался прекрасный любовником — нежным, страстным, умелым и чутким. Шерлок таял в его объятиях, кричал от наслаждения, стремился повторить его вновь и вновь.  
Вскоре Шерлоку захотелось обладания Джоном. Заговорить об этом Шерлок никогда бы не решился, он боялся разрыва отношений, но Джон догадался обо всём сам, и сам предложил Шерлоку попробовать активную роль.  
Стоны и вскрики Джона, сладкая дрожь его тела опьяняли Шерлока сильнее любого наркотика.  
После месяца их любовной связи, максимума, на который хватало Шерлока в предыдущих отношениях, джонозависимость не исчезла — она стала ещё сильнее.  
«Это надо прекращать, — думал Шерлок. — Я никогда и ни от кого не зависел. И от Джона зависеть не буду».  
Джон уедет сразу же, как только Шерлок скажет ему «Уходи!», в этом можно не сомневаться, но... Но что тогда станет с самим Шерлоком?  
«Так сразу нельзя. Я не выдержу».  
И как это всегда бывало при мыслях о Джоне, тело Шерлока начала охватывать сладкая истома. А идти под холодный душ больше нельзя, в носу и так уже подозрительно свербит, горло дерёт как наждаком.  
Пришлось удовлетворять себя ладонью и пальцами.  
«Секс, — понял Шерлок, отдышавшись после оргазма. — Ну конечно же секс! В нём вся причина. Умелые любовники были у меня и раньше, но таких феерических оргазмов не получалось никогда и ни с кем. Джон делает это как-то по-особенному. Если я пойму, в чём секрет, то очарование необыкновенности исчезнет, секс с Джоном станет таким же заурядным, как и со всеми остальными, и максимум через месяц надоест. Тогда я смогу вернуться к обычным партнёрским отношениям безо всех этих любовно-сексуальных дополнений, которые только осложняют жизнь».  
Некоторые затруднения вызвало то, что анализировать сексуальное поведение Джона Шерлок никак не мог — одного поцелуя хватало, чтобы он потерял голову.  
Но эту задачку решить несложно: достаточно всего лишь установить в спальне Джона скрытые камеры и вывести запись на свой ноутбук.  
В оставшееся до возвращения Джона время Шерлок как раз успел всё подготовить к предстоящему эксперименту.  
.............  
.............  
Эксперимент позорно провалился.  
Нет, секс с Джоном был всё так же невероятно сладок и прекрасен, но запись не дала никакой информации — на ней оказался самый обычный трах.  
Шерлок досадливо дёрнул уголком рта и удалил запись.  
«Это как с музыкой, — понял он. — Даже самая технически совершенная запись бессильна передать её истинное звучание. Музыку надо слушать только вживую. Секс Джона необходимо увидеть собственными глазами».  
Шерлок нахмурился. Осуществить такой эксперимент будет нелегко. Джон никогда не согласится на вариант «Ты потрахайся с парнем по вызову, а я посмотрю на процесс». За такое предложение можно и по физиономии схлопотать. «Или того хуже — Джон бросит меня прямо сейчас, когда я ещё не подготовился к разрыву».  
Шерлок сел в кресло перед камином, в задумчивости смотрел на огонь.  
«Секс втроём, — нашёл он решение. — На это Джона можно будет раскрутить. И отстраниться в процессе, чтобы спокойно за ним понаблюдать».  
.............  
.............  
Утром Шерлок был хмур и неразговорчив — настроение для него нередкое, но сегодня чувствовалась какая-то напряжённость.  
Джон хотел потрепать его по волосам — последнее время эта процедура отлично помогала против хандры. Но Шерлок рассерженно фыркнул, оттолкнул его руку.  
Джон посмотрел встревожено:  
— Что-то случилось, Шерлок?  
— Мне скучно!  
Джон улыбнулся:  
— Я знаю надёжный способ развлечься. Пойдём наверх.  
— Нет.  
— Ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — Джон взял его за плечо. — Давай, я тебя осмотрю.  
— Отстань! — оттолкнул его Шерлок. — Я же сказал, что прекрасно себя чувствую, но мне скучно!  
— Так я и предложил отличный способ развеять скуку.  
— Надоело!  
Джон побледнел, прикусил губу.  
— Я... знал, что скоро этим закончится. Что ж, если ты хочешь всё прекратить, я не буду настаивать на продолжении.  
— Я не говорил, что хочу прекратить, — быстро сказал Шерлок. — Я всего лишь хочу сделать наш секс разнообразнее.  
— И какое именно разнообразие тебе необходимо?  
— Ну... например, устроить тройничок. Я знаю надёжные фирмы, которые предоставляют такие услуги на качественно высоком уровне.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Джон. — Это не для меня. Я не могу делить тебя с кем-то другим.  
— Это не делёжка, а всего лишь способ разнообразить секс.  
— Нет.  
— Джон, я...  
— Если ты хочешь меня бросить, скажи об этом прямо. Скандалов я устраивать не буду. Сегодня же перееду в гостиницу.  
— Я не говорил о разрыве! Джон, я всего лишь хочу немного разнообразия. Мне скучно.  
— С любимыми не скучают, Шерлок.  
Взгляд Шерлока стал растерянным и даже испуганным. «Да нет, — отрицательно качнул головой Джон. — Не может этого быть».  
Напряжение в комнате усилилось. Джон немного поразмыслил и пошёл к коридору.  
— Ты куда? — крикнул Шерлок.  
— В Ридженс-парк. Мне нужен отдых.  
Шерлок рванулся вслед за ним, но остановился на полушаге.  
«Нет. Я не буду с ним говорить, пока не придумаю достаточно убедительных аргументов. Мне нужна проверка!»  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 2. Глава 2

Майкрофта Холмса трудно было чем-то удивить. Но Шерлок, одетый поверх элегантной шёлковой пижамной рубахи в старый пуловер Джона, с компрессом на горле и с пушистыми махровыми носками на ногах, заставил Майкрофта окаменеть на пороге гостиной с открытым ртом.  
Майкрофт судорожно вдохнул и кое-как выговорил:  
— Что это?  
— Простуда, — пояснил Джон и сунул Шерлоку кружку с горячим молоком. — К счастью, не очень сильная, поэтому можно обойтись без антибиотиков. Здравствуйте, Майкрофт.  
— Добрый день, — ответил тот. Снова посмотрел на Шерлока и пробормотал: — Как вам это удалось, Джон? Как вы заставили его лечиться?  
— Я сказал, что беспрестанные сморкание и кашель помешают нормальной работе мозга. Кстати, это правда. Простуда отнюдь не стимулирует интеллектуальную деятельность. Но проанализировать проблему, которую вы ему принесли, Шерлок сможет. Однако её практическое решение вам придётся осуществлять самому — Шерлоку пока нежелательно выходить из дома.  
— Как скажете, доктор. Разрешите с ним поговорить?  
Джон глянул на него с удивлением, сказал «Да, пожалуйста. А я пока схожу за продуктами».  
.............  
.............  
Майкрофт ушёл. Предложенное им дело оказалось не особо интересным, но маяться от скуки было ещё неинтереснее, поэтому Шерлок взял его без особых капризов. К сожалению, первичный анализ занял совсем мало времени, а материалы для дальнейшего расследования Майкрофт должен был принести только завтра. Сам Шерлок нашёл бы их гораздо быстрее, но для этого пришлось бы выйти из дома, а значит поссориться с Джоном.  
Ссоры Шерлоку совсем не хотелось. Джон и так весь день держится отстранённо, старается найти дела вне дома, а вчера вечером не пытался заняться с Шерлоком сексом, пока тот сам к нему не пришёл. Секса, впрочем, не получилось — Джон заметил признаки простуды и мгновенно превратился в доктора Ватсона, который ни о чём другом, кроме поправки здоровья пациента, думать себе не позволит.  
Шерлок взял ноутбук и зашёл в блог Джона, посмотрел запись, сделанную сегодня утром.

.............  
У нас с Шерлоком установились довольно своеобразные отношения. Он человек привычек, привычек прочных и глубоко укоренившихся, и одной из них стал я. Я нахожусь где-то в одном ряду с его скрипкой, никотиновыми пластырями, справочниками и другими, более предосудительными привычками. Там, где речь идёт об активных действиях и ему нужен товарищ, на выдержку которого можно более или менее спокойно положиться, моя роль очевидна. Но для меня находится и другое применение: на мне он оттачивает свой ум, я как бы подстегиваю его мысль. Он любит думать вслух в моем присутствии. Едва ли можно сказать, что его рассуждения адресованы мне — многие из них могли бы с не меньшим успехом быть обращены к его кровати или, как это было до нашего знакомства, к черепу с каминной полки, — и, тем не менее, сделав меня своей привычкой, он стал ощущать известную потребность в том, чтобы я слушал его и вставлял свои замечания. Вероятно, его раздражают неторопливость и обстоятельность моего мышления, но оттого лишь ярче и стремительней вспыхивают догадки и заключения в его собственном мозгу. Такова моя скромная роль в нашем дружеском союзе.  
Иногда это раздражает или даже кажется обидным, но негативные ощущения мимолётны, потому что помогать Шерлоку Холмсу в его расследованиях для меня наивысшее счастье. Наблюдать за его дедукциями, за игрой его великолепного ума можно бесконечно, это восхищает и зачаровывает. То, как он решает загадки, похоже на чудо, на волшебство. В своей прежней жизни, даже в той её части, которая прошла на войне, я не видел ничего столь же необыкновенного.  
.............

Шерлок прикусил губу, ударил кулаком по стене. «Джону интересны только мои дедукции. На меня же ему наплевать! Он живёт не со мной, а с моей работой».  
На мгновение Шерлок возненавидел свою работу, но ненависть тут же сменилась страхом её потерять — ведь тогда у него не останется ничего, чем можно удержать подле себя Джона Ватсона.  
В привлекательность собственного тела Шерлок не верил. С помощью по-настоящему хорошей одежды ещё можно создать видимость красоты и сексапильности, но даже самая искусная иллюзия не даст подлинной соблазнительности. Тогда как с Джоном заигрывает почти каждая встречная особа женского пола и многие из мужчин. Даже обрюзгший братишка Конни Принс, имея под боком молодого красавца-любовника, пытался подкатить к Джону.  
«Что же в тебе такого особенного Джон Хэмиш Ватсон?»  
— О, чёрт! — дёрнулся Шерлок. — Он же...  
Шерлок перечитал запись в блоге. Джон не верит в чувства Шерлока, считает, что тот относится к нему как к инструменту.  
«Как мне его переубедить? И надо ли переубеждать? Ведь я хочу всё прекратить. Джон останется с моей работой, я останусь с моей работой, и мы оба получим именно то, чего хотим. А главное, не будет всех этих сложностей! Он на самом деле станет для меня всего лишь одной из привычек, от которой можно будет отказаться. Бросить, как бросаю наркотики, когда чувствую, что формируется зависимость».  
В кухню вошёл Джон, стал раскладывать продукты. Молча.  
Принёс Шерлоку очередную кружку горячего молока с мёдом, но по волосам при этом не потрепал. И температуру проверил прикосновением пальцев, а не губ.  
Джон ушёл к миссис Хадсон смотреть телевизор.  
«Он думает, что я хочу его бросить, но не знаю, как это сделать, — понял Шерлок. — И решил бросить меня сам. Он думает, что так будет лучше для нас обоих».  
Шерлок закрыл блог Джона и открыл поисковую систему.  
«Джон зауряден. Поэтому, чтобы знать, что он думает, мне нужны мысли столь же заурядных особей. Но Джон довольно сообразителен, он умнее большинства обычных людей. Надо найти форум, где обычные люди обсуждают проблемы в личных отношениях. Однако это должен быть очень серьёзный форум, где действительно пытаются дать дельный совет в решении личных проблем».  
Одиннадцатая ссылка в списке оказалась именно тем, что надо, однако подходящей темы на нём не нашлось.  
Шерлок зарегистрировался как Шершер. Усмехнулся. «Надеюсь, ник не смутит знатоков французского».

.............  
Вопрос 1027. Автор - Шершер.  
Через месяц отношений парень сказал, что ему скучно и надо разнообразить сексуальную жизнь.  
——————  
Плутон:  
Беги от него, он тебя не любит. Говорю тебе это как парень.  
——————  
Шершер:  
Совсем не любит? Не верю!  
——————  
Кисси:  
Если у вас секс был всё время в одной и той же позе и с одними и теми же ласками, то парню обязательно стало бы скучно. Но хороший парень никогда не сказал бы об этом в лоб. Намёками и тактичными, очень мягкими подначками даже самую застенчивую девственницу можно уговорить перепробовать всю Кама-Сутру и превратить в супер-секс-бомбу.  
Проверено на собственном опыте.  
А твой парень просто козёл и нисколько тебя не любит. Не мучайся, брось его.  
——————  
Шершер:  
Я парень, а не девушка. И ни он, ни я не были девственниками, когда это началось.  
——————  
Веточка Сакуры:  
То, что у тебя член, а не сиськи, не меняет того, что тебя с самого начала хотели использовать и бросить. Да ещё и выставить виноватым в разрыве.  
Если хочешь прочных отношений, брось этого хама первым и найди хорошего парня.  
P.S. Заполни форумную анкету, она поможет получить более конкретную помощь.  
——————  
Шершер:  
Он сказал, что хочет тройничок.  
——————  
Дикий Кот:  
Он либо извращенец, либо хочет всего лишь удобного траха, а не отношений, и будет постоянно изменять тебе.  
——————  
Шершер:  
Почему?  
——————  
Плутон:  
Того, кого любишь, с другим делить никогда не захочешь.  
——————  
Веточка Сакуры:  
\+ 10 Плутону.  
——————  
Кисси:  
Шершер, не бойся разрыва. Лучше какое-то время побыть одному, но дождаться свою половинку, чем заполнять постель всякой швалью, которая будет только причинять тебе боль.  
Классный трах — это замечательно, но когда к нему добавляются настоящие отношения, это ещё лучше.  
——————  
Шершер:  
Я всё понял. И всё обдумаю.  
.............

— Сговорились они, что ли? — зло процедил Шерлок и захлопнул крышку ноутбука.  
Хуже всего то, что эти тупые, примитивные, заурядные особи угадали — Шерлок действительно хочет бросить Джона. Джон это понял и, в точности по совету форумчан, решил бросить Шерлока первым, чтобы получить меньше боли.  
Неожиданная проницательность Джона оказалась совсем некстати.  
— Я не готов к разрыву! — сказал Шерлок черепу. — И не знаю, когда буду готов. Сначала я должен понять, чем он меня привязал к себе. Поэтому мне нужно дело. Яркое и сложное, такое, чтобы интерес Джона перевесил стремление уйти. Тот пустяк, который принёс Майкрофт, слишком примитивен.  
Шерлок зашёл на сервер Скотланд-Ярда. Ничего интересного — бытовуха, мелкоуголовные разборки, примитивные кражи...  
— Чёрт бы забрал преступный мир Лондона! Каждый раз, когда мне необходимо хорошее дело, у криминалитета обязательно начинается приступ добропорядочности.  
Почту своего сайта Шерлок смотрел с брезгливой скукой. Хотя благодаря блогу Джона популярность сайта резко возросла, сообщения в основном были однообразными и заурядными: посетители хотели уличить в измене своих жён и мужей, подозревали в воровстве служащих, жаловались на нечестные приёмы коллег в борьбе за повышение...  
— А вот это уже интересно, — проговорил Шерлок. — Череда несчастных случаев, которые, как думает автор письма, являются покушениями. На параноика парень не похож, и если, как он говорит, для покушений действительно нет видимых мотивов, то дело обещает быть очень увлекательным. Джон будет в восторге.  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 3. Глава 3

Дело действительно оказалось интересным. Как и Кристофер Адамс — высокий статный брюнет спортивного вида с мягкой милой улыбкой. У него явная примесь восточноазиатской крови — немного раскосые глаза, прямые блестящие тёмные волосы, фарфорово-гладкая смуглая кожа.  
Кристофер тонок в кости, как и большинство восточноазиатов, но эта тонкость гармонична и пропорциональна, не то что у Шерлока — длинной тощей несуразности.  
Но Джону нравится тело Шерлока. Джон слишком глуп, чтобы лгать. Если он говорит «Ты прекрасен!», значит действительно так думает. Джону нравится даже лицо Шерлока, которое сам он считает полной несуразицей.  
«Не о том думаю», — оборвал себя Шерлок. Адамс тем временем рассказывал:  
— Семь несчастных случаев за три месяца не могут быть случайностью. Я выжил чудом. Но в полиции мне не верят, считают криворуким параноиком, который не умеет толком водить машину и обращаться с бытовой техникой.  
Шерлок вперил в него испытующий взгляд:  
— Так вы говорите, мистер Адамс, что причин для покушения ни у кого быть не может?  
— Крис. И причин действительно нет. Я всё не раз обдумал и не два. Родственников у меня нет, поэтому борьбы за наследство быть не может. Служебные происки тоже отпадают — с нынешней должности я увольняюсь, и все об этом знают, а на новой работе, если я по каким-то причинам не смогу занять место, будет объявлен новый конкурс. Соответственно, если бы у меня и был завистник, он от моей смерти ничего бы не выиграл — на новом конкурсе могут появиться более серьёзные соперники, нежели я. Ревность и любовные обиды тоже отпадают. Хотя я и вёл весьма свободную жизнь, но все мои партнёры тоже не стремились к постоянным отношениям. Я специально только таких выбирал.  
— Это ещё ничего не значит. Кто-то мог решить, что...  
— Нет-нет, — перебил Шерлока Крис. — Я думал и об этом. Если бы кто-то хотел реализовать план «Так не доставайся же ты никому», то сначала попытался бы поговорить на тему «Будь только моим». А таких попыток не было.  
— Ваши родители давно умерли? И как именно?  
— Пятнадцать лет назад. Разбились на машине. Мне было двенадцать. По завещанию мне досталась неплохая сумма, но получить её я мог только по окончании университета. До этого момента деньги должны были расходоваться на моё образование — я обязан был выбрать закрытую школу из предложенного родителями списка, а затем поступить в университет. Его я мог выбрать полностью на свой вкус, но обязательно в Эдинбурге.  
— Почему именно там?  
— Не знаю. Мы с родителями жили в Лондоне, но незадолго до их смерти я поехал на каникулы к однокласснику, уроженцу Эдинбурга. Он был пансионером, я — приходящим учеником. У одноклассника я прожил два дня, когда получил телеграмму о смерти родителей. Они тоже поехали в отпуск, хотели попутешествовать по Йоркширу, а там холмистая местность, есть настоящие пропасти и ущелья... Машину занесло на мокром асфальте, и она сорвалась с обрыва.  
— Кто был назначен вашим опекуном? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Никто. Я же говорю — у меня нет родственников. Я поступил на попечительство государства, и за мной присматривали соцслужбы. Особых хлопот им это не доставило, потому что закрытая школа и сама хорошо следит за учениками.  
— Если бы вы умерли до окончания университета, кому достались бы ваши деньги?  
— Благотворительным фондам. Я довольно рано сообразил, что наследство не особо обширно, и его едва хватит на обучение, поэтому старался получить гранты различных фондов детского и юношеского развития, чтобы самому оплачивать школу и университет. Поэтому у меня осталось достаточно денег, чтобы вернуться в Лондон, снять приличную квартиру и не наделать долгов за то время, которое необходимо для поисков работы.  
Шерлок кивнул:  
— Разумное решение. Однако наследство не могло состоять только из денег. Ведь у ваших родителей было жильё, мебель, драгоценности.  
— Согласно завещанию, всё было продано с аукциона и потрачено на благотворительность.  
— Крис, если родители отпустили вас в гости к другу, который живёт довольно далеко от вашего дома, то наверняка были хорошо знакомы с этим другом?  
— Да. Он часто бывал у нас.  
— Что ж, Крис, вся необходимая для расследования информация у меня есть. А вы поезжайте в отель, который поддерживает высокий уровень безопасности, и оттуда позвоните на работу, скажите, что берёте трёхдневный отпуск без содержания.  
— Но...  
— Это дело на три дня, Крис, на три чертовски интересных дня! Миссис Хадсон, проводите гостя.  
— Я не ваша домработница!  
— К ужину мы успеем, миссис Хадсон. Джон! Ты что там копаешься?  
— Я готов, Шерлок. Идём. Миссис Хадсон, я приготовлю на ужин карри.  
— О, не беспокойся, Джон, я сделаю вам ужин. Ты ведь устанешь.  
Шерлок фыркает. Его злит, что все, даже миссис Хадсон, готовы идти на уступки Джону. Ещё сильнее Шерлока злит собственная готовность уступать Джону, своё стремление раствориться в любимом без остатка, как сахар растворяется в чае.  
Но Джон никогда не потребует ничего по-настоящему важного. И это причиняет боль.  
«Он не считает меня надёжным? Или не верит мне? Я для него лишь игрушка, способ разбавить обыденность капелькой приключений. По-настоящему я не нужен, ведь игрушку так легко заменить».  
Такие мысли недостойны истинного гения, поэтому Шерлок в очередной раз повторяет себе, что надо как можно скорее избавиться от привязанности к Джону.  
«Он делает меня слабым и уязвимым. А я должен быть сильным и моя защита обязана быть идеальной. Джон — это помеха».  
.............  
.............  
В кафе Анджело появилась новая официантка, сдобная смешливая блондинка весьма свободного поведения. Джон с интересом смотрел в вырез её форменного платья. Официантка оценивающе глянула на Джона, мгновение поразмыслила и соблазнительно повела плечом, одарила многообещающей улыбкой.  
Шерлок зло сверкнул глазами на развратную девицу и сказал:  
— Адамсы не погибли. Они покончили с собой.  
— С чего ты взял? — удивился Джон. Официантка была забыта.  
— Они знали, что жизнь их семьи в опасности.  
— Шерлок, это даже мне очевидно. Они убрали сына из Лондона, спрятали его. И не оставили опекуна, потому что не знали, кто из их друзей и знакомых может быть для него опасен.  
— И они покончили с собой.  
— Но почему?  
Шерлок предвкушающе улыбнулся.  
— Они знали имя убийцы. И понимали, что он не остановится. Но у них не было доказательств, которые убедили бы полицию. А избавиться от угрозы самостоятельно Адамсы не могли, потому что у убийцы была слишком хорошая защита. Не его собственная. Заёмная — охрана босса, лаборатории или что-то в этом роде. Убийца находился на идеально безопасной территории. Но мог незаметно покинуть её в любой удобный для него момент. Убийца небогат, он не может нанять киллера, а потому всё вынужден делать сам.  
Джон кивнул:  
— Поскольку речь шла о наследстве, смерть Адамсов не должна была вызывать ни малейших подозрений. Имитация несчастного случая стала бы наилучшим вариантом. Но почему ты говоришь о самоубийстве?  
— Они спрятали сына. Тайком перевели все свои деньги на анонимный счёт. Составили завещание, согласно которому имущество было продано с аукциона. О распродаже мог знать весь Лондон, о передаче счёта не знал никто. Адамсы погибли где-то в Йоркшире, их имущество распродано, деньги отданы на благотворительность — какой вывод должен был сделать убийца?  
— Что сын погиб вместе с родителями?  
— Вот именно, Джон, вот именно!  
— Шерлок, но почему бы им не имитировать свою смерть и не уехать вместе с сыном из Лондона?  
— Это же очевидно, Джон! Они хотели, чтобы Крис получил наследство.  
— Я не понимаю.  
— Время, Джон. Время оглашения завещания и время получения наследства не всегда одно и то же. Убийца знал, кто получит наследство, но знал и то, что вступление в права наследования наступит ещё не скоро. Он получил известие о смерти Адамсов, но, поскольку до реального получения наследства оставалось много лет, убийца не озаботился проверить, все ли Адамсы погибли или кто-то уцелел.  
— Тогда это очень большое наследство, если родители пошли даже на смерть, чтобы обеспечить сыну возможность его получить. Но родственников богачей всегда все знают. Жёлтая пресса обязательно опубликует генеалогическое древо до двенадцатого колена и устроит публичную дискуссию о том, кто будет наследниками и кому какой кусок пирога достанется.  
— Джон, наследство не всегда оставляют родственникам. Зачаcтую, если в семье нелады, завещание составляют в пользу приятелей, канарейки, симпатичных соседей... Да хоть в пользу начальника соседнего отдела, который был единственным во всём офисе, кто не гнобил скромного и робкого сотрудника. При этом у скромного офисного служащего, которого никто никогда не замечает, может быть многомиллионная коллекция антиквариата, которая состоит всего лишь из пары-тройки маленьких экспонатов. Вспомни заколку императрицы.  
— Ты уже что-то знаешь?  
— Не совсем. Но это наиболее вероятная версия.  
— Скромный офисный работник не мог держать дома такую коллекцию, — задумчиво сказал Джон. — И заключил договор с музеем, которая выставила его сокровище среди своих экспозиций. Он вряд ли хотел привлекать к себе внимание, поэтому сокровище выставлялось без упоминания его имени. Договор был на много лет, ведь музеи постоянно обмениваются экспонатами, берут их друг у друга на несколько месяцев, чтобы сделать тематическую выставку.  
— И срок договора скоро заканчивается, — продолжил мысль Шерлок. — Наступает время вступать в права наследования. Наследник должен либо продлить договор с музеем, либо продать сокровище на аукционе. И тут убийца узнаёт, что Крис Адамс, единственный сын наследника или наследницы сокровища, жив.  
— Как ты собираешься вычислить убийцу?  
— Никак. Я поймаю его «на живца». Крис сейчас в очень надёжном отеле, убийце к нему не подобраться. Я сказал Крису, чтобы он взял напрокат машину, осведомив об этом как можно больше своих знакомых. Затем Крис оставит машину там, где укажет Лестрейд. Действия убийцы будут засняты на полицейское видео, и проблем с доказательствами не возникнет. В прокатную фирму Криса отвезёт шофёр отеля, так что его безопасности ничего не угрожает.  
Джон кивнул. Официантка мигом сообразила, что серьёзный разговор закончился, и подкатила к Джону. Избавиться от похотливой девицы оказалось невозможным — всю ту малоприятную для любой другой дамы информацию, которую вываливал Шерлок, официантка меткой ехидной фразой тут же превращала в рекламу своей и без того слишком соблазнительной для Джона особы.  
— Не ревнуй, кудрявый! — сказал официантка. — Я согласна на тройничок. Ты тоже вполне ничего себе, несмотря на твой паршивый характер.  
— Я не против, — ответил Джон. — Можно попробовать.  
— Нет! — рыкнул Шерлок. — И не подходи сюда, если не хочешь, чтобы Анджело выкинул тебя с работы без выходного пособия и рекомендаций.  
Официантка презрительно фыркнула и отошла в сторону.  
— Шерлок, я не понимаю, — сказал Джон. — Сначала ты требуешь тройничок. Я считаю это неправильным, но ради тебя согласен попробовать. Но как только находится человек, которому нравятся такие игры, ты начинаешь его оскорблять!  
— Не его, а её! Это девчонка, а не парень!  
— Да какая разница, Шерлок! Ты из пустого каприза обидел человека, который не сделал тебе ничего плохого.  
— Я предпочитаю для тройничка парня. А если и приглашать женщину, то только Молли Хупер.  
— Даже и не думай предложить ей это! Молли будет очень больно услышать такое.  
— Поэтому я и говорил, что для тройничка надо взять парня или девушку по вызову.  
— Нет. Если и делать такое, то только с тем или с той, кому на самом деле нравятся такие вещи. И кому будем нравиться мы оба. Я не приемлю секс за деньги. Это грязно и аморально!  
— Джон, твоё ханжество утомляет.  
— Что ж, отдыхай.  
Джон положил на стол денежную купюру — часть своей платы за обед — и ушёл из кафе.  
— Ну и дурак ты, кудрявый, — сказала официантка. — Тебе неслыханно повезло, ты встретил по-настоящему чистую душу. Так почему ты не бережёшь свое счастье?  
— А ты ведь намеревалась забрать его себе?  
— Разумеется. Чтобы пройти мимо такого сокровища, надо вообще не иметь ни крупицы мозга. И я была бы хорошей женой — верной и заботливой, я родила бы ему много детей и воспитала бы их такими, как он. Раньше мне казалось, что семья — это скучно. Но теперь я знаю, что на самом деле скучно без семьи.  
— Джона ты не получишь.  
— Знаю. Ты попросишь Анджело меня уволить и не допустишь, чтобы я случайно встретилась с Джоном. Но и тебе не долго с ним осталось. Джон скоро тебя бросит и правильно сделает, потому что ты его не заслуживаешь.  
— Джон не бросит меня до тех пор, пока я ему это не позволю! — самодовольно ответил Шерлок.  
— Джон не раб тебе. Ты не хочешь этого понимать, но это так. И не трудись объясняться с Анджело — я сама уйду отсюда.  
Официантка бросила на стол блокнотик и вышла из зала.  
— Джон не бросит меня до тех пор, пока я сам не брошу его, — упрямо повторил Шерлок.  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 4. Глава 4

Шерлок Холмс отдавался Джону Ватсону.  
— Да, да, Джон, так, ещё, ещё!  
Джон стал целовать его между лопаток, безмолвно обещая, что всё будет столько, сколько нужно Шерлоку и так, как нравится Шерлоку.  
— О-о-о, Джо-он!  
Джон прикасается к его соскам, поглаживает их, слегка сжимает и Шерлоку кажется, что он взрывается, чтобы раствориться в невероятном, ошеломительном, ослепительном наслаждении.  
Возвращаться из этого блаженства в обычный мир не хочется, но там Джон, его поцелуи, его тепло, запах, голос, объятия. Шерлок прижимается к Джону, тает от его нежных, благодарных поглаживаний и поцелуев.  
От неправильности ситуации хочется плакать. Ведь благодарен должен быть Шерлок, а не Джон, потому что это Шерлоку было так невероятно, так фантастически хорошо.  
Но Джон будет напуган и огорчён, если увидит слёзы Шерлока. Поэтому Шерлок прячет лицо на груди Джона.  
— Шерлок, — едва слышно шепчет Джон. — Шерлок...  
Судя по интонации, Джон улыбается. И это прекрасно.  
Сладкая, томная усталость и расслабленность проходят, их сменяет новая волна желания и возбуждения.  
Шерлок целует грудь Джона, проводит ладонью вдоль позвоночника.  
— Если хочешь взять меня, — говорит Джон, — бери.  
Щедрость предложения заставляет теряться. Любого другого партнёра или партнёршу Шерлок просто трахнул бы без особых разговоров, но Джон — особенный. С ним нельзя так, как со всеми.  
— Ты уверен, что хочешь? — спрашивает Шерлок.  
Джон нежно проводит ладонью по животу Шерлока, и эта ласка заставляет потерять рассудок от желания. В голове остаётся только одна мысль: «Джону должно быть хорошо. Очень хорошо. Настолько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно».  
Шерлок ласкает Джона не просто страстно и нежно, он делает то, что не стал делать бы ни для кого другого. Но сладкие вскрики и стоны — более чем достаточная награда за труды.  
Их соитие приносит Шерлоку невероятное, невозможное удовольствие, и это целиком и полностью заслуга Джона — до него Шерлок и не подозревал, что наслаждение от телесной близости может быть настолько сильным.  
— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок, — Джон...  
Обычные слова благодарности слишком бледны и невыразительны, чтобы выразить то, что чувствует Шерлок. Поэтому он просто целует Джона и утыкается лицом ему в плечо.  
Джон поглаживает Шерлока по волосам, по спине.  
Глаза Джона закрываются, но он старается не заснуть. Шерлок выскальзывает из его объятий и постели. Джон грустно улыбается на прощание, но не пытается остановить любовника.  
Это давний уговор, принять который Джона заставил Шерлок: «Мы занимается сексом, но не спим вместе». И это принцип, который Шерлок соблюдал во всех своих связях.  
Однако сейчас хочется остаться, чтобы слушать сонное дыхание Джона, чувствовать тепло его тела, просто быть рядом с ним...  
Но Шерлок заставляет себя уйти.  
В гостиной почти прогорел камин. Шерлок скрючивается в кресле.  
«Это надо прекратить, — думает он. — Я не могу так зависеть от кого бы то ни было. Это отвратительно. И страшно».  
.............  
.............  
По утрам Шерлок вял и раздражителен. А Джон наоборот, полон сил и оптимизма.  
Это одновременно и злит, и привлекает.  
— Ты выглядишь встревоженным, — говорит Джон. — Какие-то непростые известия?  
— Виктор Тревор приезжает в Лондон.  
— И?  
— Я рассказывал тебе о нём.  
— Да, я помню. Виктор Тревор — твой университетский друг. А происшествие с его отцом стало твоим первым настоящим расследованием. Отец Тревора тогда же умер. Инфаркт, его сердце не выдержало напряжения и потрясений. Тревор после этого уехал в Шри-Ланку и сделал неплохую карьеру в какой-то международной компании по производству чая. Но на тебя он обиды не держал, вы переписывались по электронке — не часто, но связи не теряли.  
— Всё верно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Однако Виктору надоело работать на Большого Босса, и он решил перебраться в Лондон, чтобы открыть собственную юридическую контору.  
— И что тебя в этом напрягает? Тревор хочет, чтобы ты нашёл ему квартиру и офис?  
— Нет. Он легко справится с этим сам. Виктор всего лишь хочет, чтобы я встретил его в аэропорту.  
— Ну так встреть. Мне тоже было бы приятно, если бы в чужом городе меня встречал старый друг.  
Шерлок свирепо оскалился — простодушие Джона граничило с тупостью.  
— Это была не просто дружба. Если считаешь себя знатоком человеческих отношений, мог бы и сам догадаться.  
Джон посмотрел на него без тени ревности. Шерлок почувствовал себя уязвлённым: сам он ревновал Джона ко всему и ко всем, от работы до бывших подружек.  
— Шерлок, ты опасаешься, что Тревор попытается возобновить ваши отношения?  
— Не то, чтобы опасаюсь... Но это было бы обременительно.  
Джон улыбнулся.  
— Мы можем встретить его вместе. Судя по твоим рассказам, Тревор не глуп, и сразу поймёт, что вы с ним можете быть только приятелями.  
— И тебя это не тревожит?  
— Будь у меня основания для тревоги, ты не сказал бы мне о Треворе.  
«Я что-то говорил о его тупости? — удивился Шерлок. — В некоторых вопросах Джон гораздо умнее меня».  
.............  
.............  
Кристофер Адамс заметно нервничал. Лестрейд сидел в его номере, смотрел на монитор.  
К машине Кристофера пока никто не подошёл.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо постукивал по подлокотнику кресла.  
— Внимание! — прозвучал из рации голос Салли Донован. — Пошло движение.  
К машине подошла фигура в спортивной одежде, голова укрыта капюшоном куртки так, что лица не видно. Злоумышленник отключил сигнализацию, открыл капот и начал возиться с тормозной и топливной системой.  
— Интересный способ, — сказал Лестрейд. — Тормоза не просто откажут, машина даст искру, которая заставит загореться бензин. У жертвы практически нет шансов.  
Злоумышленник закрыл капот.  
— Захват! — приказал Лестрейд.  
Двое полицейских выскочили из укрытия, схватили преступника.  
— Вы арестованы именем королевы, — сказал один из полицейских. — Вам будет предъявлено обвинение в предумышленном покушении на убийство. Вы имеете право...  
Преступник дернулся и обмяк как тряпичная кукла.  
— Он мёртв, сэр, — растерялся полицейский.  
— И это не он, а она, — добавил второй полицейский, сдёрнув с умершего капюшон куртки.  
— Яд, вшитый в десну, — сказал Джон. — Я видел такое в Афганистане. При женщине наверняка нет ничего, что способно идентифицировать личность. Разве что отпечатки как-то засветились в полицейской базе данных. Но это вряд ли. В камикадзе всегда выбирают тех, кто нигде и ничем не засветился.  
— Но это я ещё посмотрю, — высокомерно бросил Шерлок и вскочил из кресла. — Джон, пойдём!  
— Подождите! — вскричал Кристофер. — Если исполнительница мертва, то организатор всё ещё на свободе. Я остаюсь в опасности.  
— Это не надолго, — ответил Шерлок. — Не выходите из номера.  
.............  
.............  
— ...она долгое время занималась тяжёлой низкоквалифицированной работой, — вещал Шерлок. — Работать начала лет с пятнадцати, а может и раньше. Посмотрите на её руки и варикозные лодыжки. Ей не более тридцати, и чтобы руки и ноги были в таком состоянии, первоначальная сверхнагрузка должна появиться у подростка. Она жила в неблагополучной семье, явно где-то в сельской местности. Городского ребёнка забрали бы в приют, позаботились бы о том, чтобы она получила хоть какое-то образование, кроме элементарной грамотности. В Лондон погибшая перебралась несколько лет назад, но в её жизни переезд ничего не изменил — всё та же работа на износ и безнадёжность. Однако недавно у неё завёлся любовник, это видно по неумелому макияжу. До этого она не уделяла своей внешности внимания. И вдруг начала красится, сделала маникюр — причина очевидна. Любовник достаточно обеспечен, принадлежит к верхушке среднего класса и проводит очень много времени на работе.  
— С чего ты взял? — удивился Джон.  
— Её одежда. Она слишком дорога для женщины, которая живёт на зарплату чернорабочей. Это подарок. Но зачем покупать не то чтобы дорогой, но весьма недешёвый костюм для смертницы? Ведь судя по ампуле в десне, организатор избавился бы от помощницы сразу же, как только она выполнила свою миссию. Ответ прост — любовник просто не знает о том, где есть магазины эконом-класса. У него нет времени это узнавать. Он слишком занят работой, и поэтому купил костюм для исполнительницы там же, где покупает одежду и для себя. А по образованию он врач или биохимик — вшить в десну ампулу с ядом не так просто, здесь необходимы знания и навык. К тому же надо найти или синтезировать яд, что для медика или биохимика несложно. И, судя по уровню занятости, организатор работает в исследовательском центре с режимным функционированием — пропуски, многосуточные дежурства. Он редко выходит с закрытой территории, но у его подружки таких ограничений не было. Она выполняла для него всю грязную работу и одновременно обеспечивала алиби, потому что все преступления совершались в тот момент, когда организатор был на работе.  
— Мне нужны подробности об исполнительнице, — буркнул Лестрейд.  
— Поищите её данные в прошлогодних записях бесплатных клиниках. Она должна была заполнять там медкарту для устройства на работу. Чернорабочие не задерживаются подолгу на одном и том же месте — надобность в них быстро исчезает, и они ищут новую работу. Поэтому медкарточку она обновляла несколько раз в год. И вряд ли меняла для этого поликлинику.  
— Потрясающе! — восхитился Джон. Шерлок бросил на него короткий испытующий взгляд. Но в словах Джона не было и тени иронии — он восхищался абсолютно искренне.  
— Извини, молчу, — тут же ответил Джон, который истолковал взгляд Шерлока как недовольство.  
— Да нет, ничего, — ответил Шерлок. — Пошли отсюда. Нам здесь делать больше нечего.  
.............  
.............  
Шерлок знал, что за прошедшие годы Виктор почти не изменился — густые светлые волосы нисколько не поредели, лицо юношески свежее, живот подтянут и крепок, красивые ровные зубы. Но увидеть это воочию, а не на фотографии, было почему-то неприятно. Наверное, во всём виноват Джон, который смотрел на красоту Виктора с наивным восхищением, как ребёнок на яркую дорогую игрушку в витрине магазина.  
И это неправильно, потому что восхищаться Джон должен только Шерлоком.  
Виктор приветственно помахал рукой, подошёл ближе и улыбнулся:  
— О, Шерлок, ты всё же решился меня встретить.  
— Познакомься, Виктор, это Джон Ватсон.  
— Я читал ваш блог. Очень интересно. Я рад, что у Шерлока есть напарник для расследований.  
— Джон не просто напарник, Виктор. Он мой партнёр. Во всём.  
— О, даже так...  
Джон смущённо улыбнулся:  
— Я пойду поймаю такси, которое берёт за проезд нормальную цену. А ты, Шерлок, помоги мистеру Тревору с вещами. Гражданская часть аэропорта — довольно бестолковое место, здесь всегда теряется куча времени.  
— И потому вы предпочитаете договариваться о поездках с военными друзьями? — сказал Виктор. — Я читал об этом в блоге.  
— У военных много недостатков, но порядок и слаженность действий искупает большинство из них. Я пойду за такси.  
Виктор посмотрел вслед Джону, глянул на Шерлока.  
— Куда подевался твой безупречный вкус? Как ты мог взять в любовники такое... недоразумение? Он же просто никто. Абсолютная серость во всех отношениях.  
Шерлок болезненно стиснул руку Виктора выше локтя.  
— Мне плевать, что ты думаешь о Джоне, но говорить о нём ты всегда должен с уважением. Он этого заслуживает.  
— Прости, Шерлок. — Виктор потёр руку, поморщился. С удивлением посмотрел на Шерлока. — Я и представить не мог, чтобы кто-то станет для тебя настолько важен.  
— Джон не кто-то. Джон — это Джон.  
— Я понял. В нём и правда должно быть что-то особенное, если беспокоиться об этом человеке стал такой эгоцентрик как ты.  
— Я был плохим любовником?  
— Нет, — качнул головой Виктор. — В постели ты был идеален. Но за её пределами... Сам не понимаю, как я мог тебя терпеть.  
— Пойдём за вещами, — сказал Шерлок.  
— Подожди. У тебя и правда с ним так серьёзно?  
— Даже не пытайся к нему подкатить! — мгновенно ощетинился Шерлок.  
— Мне и в голову такое не приходило! — возмутился Виктор. — Я говорил о тебе.  
— Извини, но Джону ты не конкурент. Не сердись, но нам лучше оставаться только приятелями или разойтись прямо сейчас.  
— Нет-нет, всё нормально. Я никогда не воспринимал такие вещи всерьёз, ты ведь знаешь. Просто не могу понять, что ты в нём нашёл.  
— Я буду тебе очень признателен, если ты продолжишь не понимать и дальше, — буркнул Шерлок и потянул Виктора к пункту выдачи багажа.  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 5. Глава 5

Сегодняшнее «Доброе утро» Джон сопроводил поцелуем. Вялость и раздражительность Шерлока исчезли мгновенно, как будто их никогда и не было — к своему изумлению, он чувствовал себя даже бодрее и энергичнее «жаворонка» Джона.  
— Пообещай, что всегда будешь целовать меня утром.  
Джон обрадовался так, как будто Шерлок сделал ему дорогой подарок.  
— Конечно. Как захочешь. Я... Я завтрак приготовил. Поешь?  
Шерлок кивнул, улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Я всегда делаю то, что говорит мой доктор.  
.............  
.............  
Отлично начавшийся день ближе к полудню оказался безнадёжно испорчен. И виноват был Джон! Какого чёрта ему понадобилось обсуждать девицу-камикадзе с Салли Донован?  
Разговор был серьёзным и напряжённым, хотя и по большей части односторонним — говорил Джон, а Салли поддакивала, причём вполне искренне. Дальше к ним присоединился Андерсон — принёс чай и пончики на всю компанию.  
Шерлок хотел вмешаться и забрать Джона, но Лестрейд остановил:  
— Уймись! Если ты собачишься со всем Скотланд-Ярдом, то это не означает, что Джон обязан делать то же самое. И только благодаря Джону тебя здесь терпят в моё отсутствие.  
Шерлок насупился. Лестрейд прав — ярдовцы любили Джона, охотно с ним разговаривали, всегда старались помочь. И ярдовцев можно понять: Джон — это Джон. Но самому-то Джону для чего все эти примитивные и стереотипные существа, когда у него есть гениальный и уникальный Шерлок?  
...Спросить Джона о причинах, толкнувших на разговор с Салли, удалось только по дороге домой.  
— Не хотел обременять тебя ненужной и скучной темой, — ответил Джон.  
— Анализ преступления не может быть скучным и ненужным! — возмутился Шерлок.  
— Это был не анализ преступления. Мы говорили о том, как жестоко и цинично организатор поступил с исполнительницей. Он специально нашёл женщину, которая никогда не знала счастья, и заставил поверить, что всё изменилось, что она любима. А на самом деле отнял у неё даже те крупицы настоящей жизни, которыми она обладала. Но тебе всё это безразлично. Поэтому я говорил с теми, кто чувствует то же самое, что и я.  
— По-твоему, я бесчувственный монстр?  
— Нет. Совсем нет. Но некоторые вещи для тебя слишком обременительны.  
Шерлок озадаченно помолчал.  
— Джон, ты можешь сказать мне всё, что угодно.  
— Да, я знаю.  
Интонация Шерлоку не понравилась — в ней явственно прозвучала недосказанность.  
— Джон, я серьёзно.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Джон и отвернулся, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
«Сказать не значит быть услышанным», — понял Шерлок непроизнесённое.  
Ситуацию следовало срочно обдумать. Джон недополучает в их отношениях чего-то очень важного для себя, а потому ищет его у других. И если Шерлок не найдёт способ утолить эту потребность, Джон... его бросит?!  
«Но ведь ты сам этого хочешь. Ты ищешь способ разорвать вашу связь».  
Шерлок сглотнул. Он действительно хотел разрыва. Но не сейчас. После, когда разгадает загадку Джона и тот потеряется всю свою притягательность, без которой Шерлок не мыслит себе жизни.  
И как всегда при мыслях о Джоне, появилось желание телесной близости. Не обязательно секса. Хотя бы просто держать Джона за руку, чтобы чувствовать — Джон рядом, Джон есть.  
«Такого раньше никогда не было. Ни с кем. Я никогда никого не хотел так, как хочу его. Мне нужно понять, что такого особенно в близости с ним. Тогда я смогу освободиться».  
.............  
.............  
Квартиру исполнительницы Лестрейд нашёл ближе к вечеру. Девушку звали Лора Беттерж.  
Скромное однокомнатное жильё с крохотной кухней и санузлом, в котором едва умещались раковина, унитаз и душевая кабинка. Но квартира очень чистая, почти что стерильная. На стенах — глупые и нелепые украшения: картинки из старых глянцевых журналов, которые более успешные дамы выкинули в мусорку, самодельные гирлянды цветов из яркой обёрточной бумаги.  
— Лора была очень способной, — сказал Джон. — Если бы у неё были инструменты и материалы получше, она могла бы продавать свои работы в дорогие магазины подарков и декора. Её имя стало бы знаком красоты и изысканности.  
Шерлок глянул на Джона с досадой — опять тот занят всякой ерундой. Но если это и впрямь не ерунда? Для Джона во всяком случае.  
— Я найду его, Джон. Найду ещё до того, как он сломает жизнь ещё одной наивной девочке.  
Джон посмотрел на него с изумлением, но тут же улыбнулся — поверил.  
Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ. «Чёрт тебя побери, Джон, но ради твоей улыбки хочется стать героем».  
— Они встречались здесь, — сказал Шерлок. — Организатор не повёл бы её к себе. Этот дом похож на проходной двор, жильцы постоянно меняются, к ним то и дело хотят толпы шумных гостей. Идеальное укрытие для тех, кто хочет быть незаметным. Но он ошибся. Он слишком нетипичен для этих трущоб, каждое его появление — резкий диссонанс с привычным окружением. Местные пенсионерки и домохозяйки наверняка хорошо рассмотрели шикарного парня, который ходит к «серой мышке» Лоре. И внимание уделить надо не только соседям по этажу, но и жильцам квартир из дома напротив, которые могут видеть окно Лоры.  
— Донован, Грегсон! — приказал Лестрейд. — Идите в поквартирный обход.  
Шерлок кивнул. Пусть бобби не способны сообразить где и как спрашивать, но когда перед ними поставлена конкретная задача, справляются весьма неплохо.  
Сам Шерлок быстро просматривал содержимое прикроватной тумбочки, затем — комода.  
— Лора была влюблена. А влюблённым нужны символы. Если прятался он, это не значит, что пряталась она. О! — Шерлок достал из-под стопки наволочек музейный буклет. — Зачем девице, которая всерьёз считает журнал «Космополитен» вершиной культурного развития, интересоваться музеями? Так... На этих страница журнал открывали чаще.  
Шерлок сунул журнал Лестрейду.  
— Выясните, кому принадлежат экспонаты — музею или предоставлены частными коллекционерами. И найдите всех возможных наследников этих коллекционеров.  
.............  
.............  
Кристофер Адамс, Виктор Тревор, Шерлок и Джон сидели в ресторане отеля. Предполагался деловой ланч, но Кристоферу было не до еды.  
Он с растерянностью смотрел на фотографию картины.  
— Так я миллионер?  
— Только если продадите её, — ответил Тревор. — Сможете получить около пятидесяти миллионов фунтов.  
— Конечно, продам. Я не коллекционер.  
— Будут определённые сложности с налогом на наследство, но я помогу вам оформить документы так, чтобы все выплаты были перенесены на тот момент, когда вы получите деньги от продажи полотна. Скоро в Лондоне открывается аукцион Арт-Лук, один из лучших аукционов, где можно выставить картину.  
Кристофер кивнул. Новостей было слишком много. Хорошо ещё, Холмс привёл адвоката, который не только гонорар умеет требовать, но и действительно может помочь разобраться с делами.  
— Мистер Адамс, — сказал Тревор, — вам надо как можно скорее составить завещание и сообщить о нём прессе. Советую оставить всё имущество, которое у вас есть, и которое вы можете получить тем или иным способом, благотворительным организациям — тогда ваша смерть потеряет для убийцы всякий смысл, потому что он не выгадает с неё ни гроша.  
— Но ведь мне ещё только предстоит вступить в права владения картиной.  
— Поэтому я и рекомендую вписать в завещание фразу «всё имущество, владельцем которого я могу стать». Тогда родственники Роберта Фарнингтона, нынешнего владельца картины, не смогут на неё претендовать.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Кристофер. — Я так и сделаю.  
— Все бумаги у меня с собой, — улыбнулся Виктор. Красавчик Крис ему нравился.  
Шерлок написал на салфетке «Он натурал» и показал Виктору. Тревор не смутился. Он явно был приверженцем идеи «Нет натурала, который не хотел бы разок попробовать однополый секс. А мне больше одного раза и не надо».  
Однако Кристофер, к немалому неудовольствию Виктора, чаще смотрел на Джона Ватсона, чем на него.  
Слов нет, врачи обязаны уметь одним своим присутствием или несколькими словами успокаивать испуганных, переволновавшихся или почти обезумевших от горя людей, внушать им уверенность и оптимизм. Но у доктора Ватсона это получается слишком хорошо.  
Кристофер опять стал разглядывать фотографию картины:  
— Полотно Дюрера? Но разве он не мастер гравюры?  
— В основном он занимался гравюрой, но у него есть и живописные полотна, и акварели, — ответил Джон. — Как и весьма прогрессивные для того времени научные труды. А эта картина относится к периоду странствий Дюрера по верхнему Рейну. Он учился живописи, познанию мира, влюбятся — и всё это отражено в картинах.  
— Так эта девушка у реки...  
— «Кларихен в венке из белых лилий», которой посвящена песня, написанная Дюрером в тот период. Песня, по чести сказать, не ахти, но он был художником, а не вагантом. Впрочем, Кларихен песня явно понравилась, если она согласилась позировать для набросков.  
— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в живописи, — сказал Кристофер.  
— На самом деле не очень. Просто интересовался в своё время.  
— Как картина попала в Лондон?  
— Её привёз какой-то солдат после Второй мировой. Как теперь выяснилось, этим солдатом был Роберт Фарнингтон. В то время это стало сенсацией — картина считалась утраченной, о том, что она была, свидетельствовали только наброски. Музей хранил в тайне имя владельца. Кому принадлежала картина до того, как попасть в Лондон, неизвестно. По всей вероятности, была в какой-то частной коллекции, владелец которой не стремился к известности. Солдат нашёл её в разбомблённом доме в пригороде Берлина, где кроме картины ничего не уцелело. Я видел это полотно в музее. Оно мне нравилось.  
— И Роберт Фарнингтон работал с моим отцом.  
— Да, — сказал Виктор. — И оставил ему картину.  
Кристофер подписал бумаги и снова посмотрел на Джона.  
— Вы не могли бы показать мне эту картину? Хочется воочию увидеть из-за чего едва не отправился на тот свет. Говорят, у каждой картины есть собственная аура, которую невозможно ощутить на репродукции. Надеюсь, аура моей картины достаточно хороша для того, чтобы рисковать из-за неё жизнью.  
— Она очень приятная и светлая. Когда пресса узнает о завещании, мы можем сходить в музей.  
Шерлок метнул в Кристофера мрачный взгляд.  
— Неужели вы не способны самостоятельно добраться до музея и попросить кого-нибудь из смотрителей показать нужную картину?  
Кристофер смутился.  
Джон укоризненно качнул головой и заверил Кристофера, что обязательно пойдёт с ним в музей. И добавил, обращаясь к Шерлоку:  
— Ты мог бы пойти с нами. Привнести культуры в досуг всегда полезно. Тебя никто не заставляет запоминать сюжеты и историю картин. Просто насладись их аурой. Это приятно.  
Шерлок кивнул. Виктор глазам собственным не верил. «Я понимаю, когда на канючение Криса ведётся такой слюнтяй и слабак как Ватсон. Он просто не способен сказать кому бы то ни было "Нет!", извиняется и оправдывается на каждом шагу, улыбается как идиот. Но Шерлок! Он всегда презирал музеи, а теперь готов идти на экскурсию только ради того, чтобы не оставлять Джона Ватсона наедине с другим парнем. Да что в этом бесцветном слизняке такого особенного?!»  
— Нам пора, — встал из-за стола Шерлок.  
— До встречи, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Я зайду вечером, — сказал Виктор. — Надо будет подписать ещё пару бумаг.  
.............  
.............  
Толпу на улице Виктор заметил не сразу, да и то лишь потому, что Джон, который шёл с ним рядом, обернулся и переспросил: «"Скорая"? Кому нужна "скорая"?». Мгновением спустя он стремительно пошёл в толпу.  
— Пропустите! — грянул решительный, властный окрик. — Я врач!  
Виктор даже не сразу понял, что это голос Джона Ватсона.  
Люди расступились. Виктор увидел четыре окровавленных тела и покорёженный мотоцикл. «Похоже, парочка на мотоцикле не справилась с управлением и сбила двух прохожих. Явно пьяные или обкуренные. Да и те, кого сбили, не лучше — какого чёрта надо было переходить дорогу в неположенном месте? При этом трое из четверых вряд ли доживут до приезда "скорой"». Университетский курс судебной медицины Виктор почти не помнил, но некоторые вещи очевидны и без специальных знаний.  
— Шерлок! Иди сюда!— приказал Джон. — Пережми здесь!  
Шерлок сел на колени рядом с женщиной, положил руки ей на бедро, надавил, перекрывая кровоток.  
— Молодец, так и держи. И говори с ней! Не позволяй закрыть глаза.  
Джон рванулся к другому пострадавшему, разорвал рубашку, стал обстукивать грудь.  
— Тихо всем! — приказал он толпе. Виктор не удивился тишине: приказы, отданные с такой уверенностью, не обсуждаются.  
— Тревор! Вот из того бара — бутылку водки, две трубочки для коктейля и нож для колки льда. Быстро!  
Виктор не успел — требуемое принёс какой какой-то парнишка.  
— Вы будете ему трубки в рёбра вставлять, да? Я в кино видел.  
— Да. Но только здесь не кино. И люди могут умереть по-настоящему.  
Джон сорвал пробку с бутылки, плеснул водку пациенту на грудь, отдал бутылку парнишке, подставил руки и приказал:  
— Лей!  
Джон протёр руки водкой, подставил парнишке инструменты.  
Скорость, с которой трубка оказалась во втором межребье пациента, Виктора ошеломила — такое под силу только опытному, высококлассному хирургу. Спустя несколько мгновений другая трубка торчала из трахеи третьей пациентки. С четвёртым Джон просто поговорил пару минут, и тот перестал трястись и стонать, подполз поближе к девушке, забормотал, что теперь всё будет в порядке, сейчас приедет "скорая" и отвезёт всех в больницу, где их обязательно быстро вылечат...  
Виктору всё это казалось нелепой фантасмагорией. Такого просто не могла быть!  
Приехали две "скорые". Парамедики забрали пострадавших, успев при этом наговорить восторженных комплиментов Джону Ватсону.  
— Ваше фото обязательно должно быть в газетах!  
— Если печатать фото каждого врача, который вытаскивает очередного дурака с того света, не останется места для настоящих новостей.  
Джон взмахом руки остановил такси.  
— Шерлок, пойдём. Незачем пугать людей окровавленной одеждой. Мистер Тревор, вы с нами? Вам надо выпить чего-нибудь горячего, и я не хотел бы оставлять вас одного после таких впечатлений.  
— Да уж, впечатлений больше, чем достаточно, — пробормотал Виктор.  
.............  
.............  
Чай с коньяком, который сделал Джон Ватсон, был восхитителен на вкус. А сам Джон в старом домашнем свитере и джинсах оказался прямо-таки сказочно уютным и очаровательным.  
Мягкие движения, простодушно светлая улыбка — даже не верится, что всего лишь час назад этот человек отвоевал у небытия три жизни.  
Но именно так и было.  
«А ведь у него очень сильное, крепкое тело. В блоге сказано, что до армии Джон успешно играл в регби. И он не потерял форму до сих пор. Однако двигается не как спортсмен, а как боец — сказывается армейская выучка. Но при этом сам Джон выглядит мягким и милым как плюшевый медвежонок. Безумно сексуальный коктейль. Почему я раньше не замечал, насколько Джон соблазнителен?»  
Шерлок опять из-за чего-то капризничал, бурчал и возмущался. Джон пытался его успокоить.  
«И что он только нашёл в этом взбалмошном недоразумении? Слов нет, Шерлок чертовски привлекателен, когда ведёт расследование, но во всё остальное время от него лучше держаться подальше. Ну ещё в постели хорош. Хотя секс с ним быстро приедается, Шерлок слишком отстранён и эгоистичен, чтобы поддерживать хоть сколько-нибудь продолжительные отношения. А вот Джон — совсем другое дело. Достаточно сказать, что он вообще первый человек в моей жизни, который заставил всерьёз задуматься о таком понятии как "отношения"».  
Шерлок угомонился, сел за стол и стал ковыряться вилкой в тарелке.  
— Виктор, — сказал Джон, — вы ведь не откажетесь перекусить с нами?  
— Буду очень рад.  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 6. Глава 6

Виктор Тревор смотрел на Джона Ватсона. Кто бы мог подумать, что он станет воплощением всех фантазий, желаний и влечений Виктора.  
Виктору нравилось чувство полной принадлежности и подчинённости. Но это было опасно — слишком многие из доминантов любили причинять боль, если не физическую, так моральную. А боли Виктор не любил и боялся. Поэтому и не заводил хоть сколько-нибудь постоянных связей, было страшно оказаться во власти жестокого хозяина.  
Какая-то надежда на исполнение мечты появилась во время романа с Шерлоком, но, при несомненной тяге к доминированию, тот оказался слишком холоден и эгоцентричен, чтобы интересоваться кем-то ещё, кроме себя. Взаимности не получилось.  
Преемники Шерлока были ещё хуже.  
И вот, как драгоценный подарок судьбы, встреча с Джоном Хэмишем Ватсоном — самым идеальным хозяином, которого только мог вообразить Виктор. Джон по-настоящему добр, а потому не захочет насилия. И он очень сильный доминант, судя по тому, что ему подчиняется даже такой хронически неуправляемый тип, как Шерлок. Пусть внешне всё и выглядит, как следование Джона за Шерлоком, опытный взгляд сразу заметит, что по-настоящему лидирует не Шерлок. Ну или почти сразу заметит.  
Виктор глянул на Джона, на Шерлока и помрачнел. Шерлок — серьёзный соперник. Пусть он и некрасив, можно даже сказать — уродлив: ни одной правильной или гармоничной черты, тощее нескладное тело. Но яркая харизма и прекрасная пластика превращали недостатки в достоинства. Шерлок выглядел сексуальнее и привлекательнее, чем Виктор с его классической красотой.  
И всё же отказываться от Джона Виктор не собирался. Достаточно было вообразить, что он, пристроившись у ног сидящего в кресле Джона, делает ему минет, а Джон затем ставит его на четвереньки в этом же кресле, берёт горячо и властно, но в то же время не грубо, как по телу пробежала сладкая дрожь и стало тесно в штанах.  
Нет, дружба дружбой, однако делить с Шерлоком столь долгожданного и вожделенного повелителя Виктор не собирался.  
Тем более, что Шерлок не обидится. Ведь этому ненормальному всё равно никто никогда не будет нужен, его интересуют только загадки да трупы. Поэтому, забрав Джона, Виктор никого не обманет и не предаст.  
.............  
.............  
Спровадить Виктора Шерлоку удалось только через два с половиной часа.  
Джон потянулся, вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Он успел утомить тебя? — спросил Шерлок.  
— Да нет. Но он странный.  
— В плохом или в хорошем смысле?  
— Я об этом не думал. Просто хотел сказать, что Виктор не похож на преуспевающего юриста. Они обычно гораздо жёстче и напористее.  
Шерлок усмехнулся:  
— Ты ему понравился. А поскольку в сексе, в отличие от работы, Виктор предпочитает быть во всех смыслах снизу, то обольщал тебя, демонстрируя свою мягкость и покорность.  
Джон посмотрел с изумлением:  
— Виктор меня обольщал? Ты уверен?  
— А ты не заметил?  
— До сих пор меня обольщали только девушки. Мне и в голову не приходило, что парень...  
Шерлок наклонился к Джону, поцеловал.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, как можешь завести парня одним своим присутствием, — Шерлок углубил поцелуй, Джон ответил, и для Шерлока потеряло значение всё, кроме упоительно прекрасного здесь-и-сейчас.  
.............  
.............  
Прогулки в Ридженс-парке Шерлок считал глупостью, но в компании Джона они становились весьма приятными.  
А сегодняшняя прогулка будет ещё и интересной.  
— Шерлок, что с тобой случилось, если ты сам пригласил меня в парк? — спросил Джон.  
— Ничего. Хочешь, я куплю тебе мороженое? Сегодня жарко.  
— Шерлок?  
— На свиданиях всегда покупают мороженое.  
— А у нас свидание? — оторопел Джон.  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Нет. Совсем нет. В смысле — очень нравится. Просто не ожидал от тебя такого. И я очень рад.  
Шерлок отвёл глаза в сторону, искренность Джона смутила.  
— Подожди, — сказал Джон. — Я быстро.  
Он убежал куда-то на боковую аллею и вернулся спустя несколько минут. В руках держал букет из пяти светло-розовых роз.  
— Держи, — протянул он цветы Шерлоку.  
— Зачем?  
— У нас свидание. И ты любишь розы.  
Шерлок осторожно взял цветы из рук Джона. Такого с ним ещё не было. Шерлок даже не знал, что сказать. Его проклинали, осыпали комплиментами, прогоняли, умоляли, но цветов не дарили никогда. То, что сделал Джон, было самым настоящим чудом, сродни сошествию Благодатного Огня на грешную землю.  
— Спасибо, Джон, — Шерлок надеялся, что голос не сорвался, не показал его чувств.  
Джон взял Шерлока под руку, повёл по аллее.  
«Если он меня бросит, я умру, — думал Шерлок. — Просто не смогу без него как без воздуха. Избавиться от Джона будет сложнее, чем от кокаина, потому удовольствие гораздо сильнее. Но я должен. Ведь это чудовищно — зависеть от кого-то настолько, чтобы видеть мир в красках только в его присутствии».  
— Джон, мы возле сада королевы Марии. Давай пойдём к фонтану Тритона?  
— Давай. А в нём есть что-то для тебя особенное?  
— Моя няня говорила, что если бросить в фонтан пенни и загадать желание, то Тритон может его исполнить. Но желание обязательно должно быть искренним, бескорыстным и самым заветным. Няня специально ездила из поместья в Лондон, чтобы бросить монетку. Я бы не обратил внимания, если бы вскоре после этого она не нашла пропавших после аварии поезда родителей, не уволилась и не уехала к ним в Бирмингем. Мне было тогда пять лет.  
— Ты скучал по ней? — сочувственно спросил Джон.  
— Она была доброй и весёлой.  
Джон пожал ему руку, Шерлок улыбнулся в ответ.  
...Возле фонтана прогуливался Виктор Тревор.  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался с ним Джон. — Тоже пришли бросить монетку?  
— Что? А, нет. Просто прогуливаюсь. Нужно немного отдохнуть и успокоиться. Я, конечно, привык к нервным и капризным клиентам, но Кристофер Адамс — это нечто особенное. Потребовал, чтобы я устроил ему репетицию заявления прессе. Там всех дел на пять минут, зато возни и шума...  
Шерлок достал монетку. Джон вздохнул:  
— Только, пожалуйста, не говори вслух о том, каких жутких преступлений и маньяков ты желаешь бедному Лондону.  
Шерлок метнул монетку в фонтан, выбил три «блинчика».  
«Пусть я успею бросить Джона до того, как он бросит меня. И пусть Джону не будет больно».  
Виктор тем временем пригласил Джона перекусить в «одном приятном кафе неподалёку».  
— С удовольствием, — ответил Шерлок прежде, чем Джон успел сказать «нет».  
Джон хотел было обидеться за испорченное свидание, но Шерлок легко прикоснулся губами к его губам, и обида растаяла.  
По дороге в кафе Шерлоку удалось спровадить Джона на несколько минут — попросил купить газету.  
— Шерлок, — спросил Виктор, — зачем ты назначил мне встречу в то время и в том месте, где у вас свидание?  
— Тебе нравится Джон. Ты хочешь его. И если ты согласен на тройничок, то я не против.  
Виктор прикусил губу. Образ идеального хозяина разбился вдребезги, разлетелся на миллион осколков. Виктора отнюдь не радовало, если доминант будет подкладывать его под всех случайных приятелей.  
Шерлок криво усмехнулся и сказал:  
— Но тебе придётся сначала очень сильно понравиться Джону. Настолько, чтобы и он согласился на тройничок. А пока Джон к тебе равнодушен.  
— Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что вы с Джоном ещё никогда не занимались сексом втроём?  
— Нет. Но тебе-то это не в диковину. В университете ты куда как лихо отжигал, да и после явно тоже.  
— Как и ты, — буркнул Виктор.  
Вернулся Джон, отдал Шерлоку газету.  
Виктор напряжённо размышлял: «Джон относится к их отношениям серьёзно, гораздо серьёзнее Шерлока, для которого Джон всего лишь развлечение. Джон ни за что не будет изменять Шерлоку, но если я уговорю Джона на тройничок, то сумею убедить и в том, что Шерлоку он не нужен, и тогда Джон будет искать удовлетворения только в моих объятиях».  
Осталось понять, как лучше соблазнить Джона. Этот человек далеко не так прост, как видится на первый взгляд.  
.............  
.............  
Джон сосредоточенно смотрел на экран телевизора, явно ничего не видя и не слыша — мысли были где-то далеко. И размышления к категории «приятно», судя по всему, не относятся. Шерлок лежал на диване, старательно изображая скуку и безразличие, но сам внимательно наблюдал за Джоном.  
— Шерлок, ведь Виктор в парке появился не случайно. Это ты подговорил его придти. Только не лги, Шерлок.  
— Джон, понимаешь...  
— А я-то поверил, что у нас на самом деле свидание. — В голосе Джона прозвучала боль.  
— Это и было свидание! — воскликнул Шерлок.  
— Только почему-то на нём присутствовал другой человек. Ты хочешь позвать Виктора для тройничка?  
— Джон,..  
— Тебе это действительно нужно? Шерлок, ты никак не сможешь без этого обойтись?  
— Джон, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.  
Взгляд у Джона слишком спокойный. И отрешённый. Как будто Джон перешёл какую-то роковую для себя черту и уже не надеется на возвращение к прежней жизни.  
— Джон, мне действительно это нужно. Обойтись без этого я не смогу. И клянусь, что сделаю всё, чтобы тебе было при этом хорошо.  
Джон отвернулся.  
— Я согласен, — ответил он тихо. — Но так сразу я не могу. Мне нужно время.  
— Разве студентом ты никогда не устраивал тройничков? — удивился Шерлок.  
— Нет. У меня было много женщин, но ни одной из них я не изменял.  
Шерлок оторопел. Такого просто быть не могло. Таких людей не бывает!  
— Джон, тройничок — это не измена.  
— Не знаю. Возможно и так. Ты лучше разбираешься. Если тебе это действительно необходимо, я согласен. Но не сейчас. Мне нужно время.  
— Тебе не нравится Виктор? — быстро проговорил Шерлок. — Мы можем найти кого-то другого.  
— Он или кто-то другой — это не имеет значения.  
Шерлок подошёл к Джону, сел на подлокотник его кресла, хотел обнять.  
Джон отстранился, встал и ушёл в свою комнату. Негромко щёлкнул дверной замок.  
Шерлок вцепился в волосы и выругался сквозь зубы: всё шло неправильно.  
Но и отступать нельзя.  
.............  
.............  
Кристофер Адамс всё же настоял на том, чтобы Джон отвёл его в музей. И Виктор, разумеется, увязался с ними.  
Шерлок скользил презрительно-равнодушным взглядом по картинам, с вялым интересом изучал посетителей — в основном иностранных туристов.  
— Ну и где картина? — спросил Кристофер.  
— Вот она, — кивком показал Джон и замер, глядя на картину с ужасом и неверием.  
— Джон, что слу... — начал Шерлок и не договорил, потому что понял.  
Как понял и то, почему Джон перепрыгнул бархатный канат ограждения и подскочил к картине.  
На внутренней стороне стеклянного экрана, который защищал картину от вандалов, была прилеплена бомба. По размерам совсем небольшая, но её мощности наверняка хватило бы, чтобы разнести зал вдребезги. Люди ничего не замечали, явно считали её датчиком сигнализации. Им и в голову не приходило задуматься, почему таких датчиков нет на других экранах.  
Джон быстрым внимательным взглядом оглядел бомбу и снял её с экрана.  
Рухнул на пол, прижимая бомбу к полу своим телом.  
— Шерлок! Быстро выводи людей. И без паники!  
— Что случилось? — возмутилась смотрительница. — Что вы делаете?  
Посетители столпились вокруг Джона, смотрели с любопытством, ждали продолжения.  
— Выводите людей, — яростно прошипел смотрительнице на ухо Шерлок. — В зале бомба.  
Смотрительница перепугано взвизгнула. Шерлок тряхнул её за плечо.  
— Без паники! Нужны действия, а не вопли. Запал активируется кислородом. Пока нет доступа воздуха, бомба не взорвётся.  
— Срочный технический перерыв! — закричала смотрительница. — Прошу покинуть музей. Приношу извинения. Всем покинуть музей! Срочный технический перерыв.  
Шерлок отправил Лестрейду СМС с требованием прислать сапёров.  
Виктор возмущался и добивался объяснений, не хотел уходить. Смотрительница глянула на Шерлока, получила подтверждающий кивок и велела охране вывести Виктора.  
Смотрители уходили из музея вместе с посетителями и охраной.  
Шерлок остался ждать сапёров в соседнем зале — из заминированного его резким окриком выгнал Джон.  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 7. Глава 7

Сапёр крепко пожал руку Джона Ватсона.  
— Я напишу в рапорте, чтобы тебя представили к награде.  
— Она испугается моего досье и сбежит, — улыбнулся Джон.  
— Солдат с чистым досье — это не солдат, а подъедала кухонный.  
— В первую очередь я врач, а не солдат.  
— В первую очередь ты человек. Удачи! — сапёр хлопнул Джона по плечу, ушёл.  
— Ты идиот! — подбежал к Джону Виктор. — Разве можно так рисковать?! А если бы ты погиб?  
— Погибнуть можно и в автомобильной аварии. Тут хотя бы от моей смерти была бы польза.  
— Не говори так! Господи, это же просто чудо, что бомба оказалась зажигательной. А если бы это была взрывчатка?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Другого варианта при кислородном запале всё равно не было. Надо было срочно перекрыть доступ воздуха. А где Крис?  
— Я отвёз его обратно в отель, едва всё это началось. Только его здесь и не хватало.  
— Да, в такой суматохе ему безопаснее быть в отеле. Преступник ещё не арестован, а у него явно начался психический срыв, если он пытался уничтожить картину. Не исключено, что он захочет убить Криса — теперь уже не из корысти, а ради мести за несбывшиеся надежды.  
Подошёл Лестрейд.  
— Видеокамеры засекли бомбиста. Мы сможем установить личность. Похоже, в этот раз исполнителем был сам организатор. И хотя он хотел всего лишь сжечь картину, а не взорвать музей, под суд пойдёт по статье «терроризм». Это будет основное обвинение, но и сопутствующих ещё штук пять наберётся. Посадят засранца на пожизненное!  
Джон кивнул, нашёл взглядом Шерлока, улыбнулся ободряюще. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, перевёл дыхание.  
«Джон жив. Он здесь. Он со мной. И поэтому я тоже жив».  
Шерлок боялся подойти ближе, подле Джона ему не удалось бы сохранить самообладание, все мысли и чувства стали бы видны как на ладони.  
Зато Виктор от Джона не отходил ни на шаг — прикасался, заглядывал в глаза, что-то говорил воркующим голосом, ничуть не стесняясь полиции. И это причиняло боль.  
Шерлоку волевым усилием отключил столь ненужное чувство. Получилось плохо, но всё же получилось.  
Джон отстранился от Виктора, что-то спросил у Салли — явно только для того, чтобы отвязаться от разговора с Виктором.  
Это порадовало.  
«Не о том думаю, — оборвал себя Шерлок. — Если Виктора Джон притягивает так же сильно, как и меня, то наблюдая за ними обоими, я смогу разобраться и с тем, почему я так сильно повёлся на Джона. А решённая загадка перестаёт интересовать. Джон станет не нужен».  
От последней мысли в груди стало до боли холодно и пусто.  
«Вздор! — Шерлок вновь отшвырнул неуместное чувство. — Гораздо важнее, что Виктор не противен Джону. Ухаживаний он не принимает только потому, что считает это неправильным. А сам по себе Виктор его привлекает, тут никаких сомнений нет».  
У Шерлока на несколько мгновений остановилось дыхание — настолько сильно стиснуло грудь от мысли, что Джону приятен ещё кто-то, кроме него.  
Джон встревожено заглянул ему в лицо:  
— Шерлок? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Головокружение? Тошнота?  
«Я даже не заметил, как он подошёл, — со злостью подумал Шерлок. — Я — и не заметил! Надо всё это прекращать. Немедленно».  
Но плоть Шерлока обрела вдруг собственную волю, и размышления хозяина её нисколько не интересовали. Плоть крепко обняла Джона, уткнулась лицом ему в макушку и, едва не урчала от удовольствия, наслаждаясь тем, как Джон поглаживает Шерлока по спине.  
— Пойдём, — мягко отстранился Джон, повёл Шерлока за собой. — Сюда уже понаприехали журналисты, а я не хочу попасться им на глаза. Лестрейд обещал вывести нас так, чтобы никто ничего не заметил.  
— Но ведь ты герой! — возмутился Шерлок.  
— Я не люблю шумихи, — твёрдо ответил Джон.  
Шерлок такого отношения к заслуженной славе не понимал, но спорить не решился — ситуация не та.  
Лестрейд через служебный выход повёл их на улицу.  
Виктор мгновенно пристроился к Джону и Шерлоку, направил движение так, что они пошли не стоянке такси, а к машине Виктора.  
«Идиот, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Неужели он всерьёз надеется заполучить Джона для постоянных отношений? Как можно не видеть, что Джону нужен только равный партнёр, одной с ним силы духа и характера?»  
Виктор поправил Джону смявшийся воротник рубашки.  
У Шерлока на мгновение потемнело в глазах от нахлынувшей ярости — внешне невинный и дружеский жест Виктора был наполнен такой интимностью, что Шерлоку от бешенства перехватило дыхание. Воображение вмиг нарисовало, как Виктор ублажает Джона в постели. И Джону чрезвычайно это нравилось.  
«Нет!!!»  
Шерлок на несколько мгновений замер, пытаясь разобраться.  
«Любовь похожа на цветок. В цветах нет смысла, цели и логики. Они существуют сверх всего этого, и потому являются подлинным источником прекрасного. Если цветы исчезнут, жизнь станет пустой. Тот, кто никогда не видел цветов, не поймёт, как они важны. Точно так же и с любовью. Это цветок, который может вырасти далеко не у каждого, но без которого жизнь будет пуста у любого».  
Виктор тем временем распахнул дверцу переднего пассажирского сиденья и приглашающе улыбнулся Джону.  
«Ещё чего!» — возмутился Шерлок.  
Он сам сел на переднее сиденье.  
«Виктор к Джону не прикоснётся. К нему вообще никто никогда не прикоснётся. Джон только мой. А Виктор отвезёт нас домой и отправится в свой офис».  
— Джон? — чуть напряжённо произнёс Виктор.  
— Здесь поблизости есть кафе? Нам всем нужно поговорить, а стоянка не самое подходящее для этого место.  
— Поедем ко мне и поговорим, — ответил Виктор.  
— Нет. Это надо решить сейчас.  
Шерлоку интонация Джона не понравилась. Он вышел из машины.  
— Джон?  
— Никакого тройничка не будет, Шерлок. Для меня это неприемлемо. Я пытался заставить себя, потому что без этого не можешь обойтись ты. Но нет. Я не могу. Прости, но я тебе не подхожу.  
— Что? — растерялся Шерлок. — Как это не подходишь?!  
— Ты сам сказал, что тебе со мной скучно. Я не подхожу для тебя. Это было очевидно с самого начала, и я не должен был втягивать тебя в отношения, которые практически сразу превратилось в обузу. Прости, Шерлок, что не смог сдержаться. Но теперь всё закончилось. Ты свободен от меня.  
Шерлок ушам не верил. Этого просто не могло быть...  
«Джон не может меня бросить! Только не Джон».  
— Джон, подожди...  
— Нет, Шерлок, — перебил Джон. — Всё, что у меня по-настоящему есть, это моя верность. И если она не нужна тебе, это не означает, что от неё должен отказываться я.  
— Верность? — не понял Виктор.  
— Это единственное, что никто не может у меня отнять. Всё остальное — возможность быть хирургом, друзей, любовь — можно утратить. Но верность останется навсегда.  
— Нет, — сказал Шерлок, — ты...  
— Всё, Шерлок. Всё закончилось. Мне жаль, что я принуждал тебя к отношениям, которые чужды тебе и обременительны. Но теперь всё закончилось. Ты свободен. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня когда-нибудь простить за то, что требовал от тебя как много.  
— Ты уедешь с Бейкер-стрит?  
— Сегодня же. Не беспокойся, я не буду больше тебя обременять.  
— Джон, тебе не обязательно уезжать! Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы... занимались сексом, то всё может быть так, как было до бассейна. Просто забудем всё, что было после него.  
Шерлок не задумывался о том, что он говорит. Главное, чтобы Джон остался его соседом. А там он найдёт способ побудить Джона вернуться и к более тесным отношениям.  
Джон усмехнулся невесело:  
— «Стереть с жёсткого диска»? Это возможно лишь для тебя. Обычным людям такое не по силам.  
Шерлок дёрнулся, нервно и ломано взмахнул рукой — задача оказалась гораздо сложнее, чем он ожидал. И где-то была допущена ошибка.  
— Джон, тебе ведь нравились наши расследования, — Шерлок понимал, что аргумент неправильный, но ничего другого в голову не приходило. Он упускал что-то очень важное, но никак не мог понять что. Это был как раз тот случай, когда он спрашивал «Я сказал что-то не то?», а Джон объяснял, в чём именно ошибся Шерлок.  
Но теперь Джон не партнёр и помощник, а человек, которого Шерлок должен вернуть.  
Знать бы ещё, как это сделать...  
Джон смотрел на него, наклонив голову и вытянув губы трубочкой — о чём-то напряжённо размышлял.  
— Для твоей работы так важна моя помощь? — недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
— Очень важна.  
Это было не то, что надо сказать, но Шерлок по-прежнему не мог найти нужных слов.  
— Я бы пропал без своего блоггера.  
Джон на мгновение закрыл глаза, а Виктор прошептал «Идиот!». Относилось ругательство, судя по взгляду Виктора, к Шерлоку.  
Джон перевёл дыхание.  
— Я попробую, Шерлок. Если за три дня получится «удалить всё с жёсткого диска», то я вернусь на Бейкер-стрит, и мы продолжим соседство. Если нет, пришлю за вещами. А сейчас мне лучше уйти.  
Джон быстро пошёл прочь. Шерлок рванулся за ним, но Виктор остановил.  
— Куда, придурок, ты ещё хуже сделаешь!  
Шерлок хотел врезать ему покрепче, но Виктор не зря говорил о том, что в Шри-Ланке увлёкся каким-то единоборством с вычурным названием — от удара Шерлока он легко уклонился.  
— Остынь! — гаркнул Виктор. — Ты можешь его вернуть. Если сделаешь всё правильно.  
Шерлок ядовито усмехнулся:  
— И ты дашь мне мудрый совет. Вик, я не слепой и вижу, как ты сам хочешь залезть к нему в постель.  
— Хочу. Но если для меня это просто желание, которое не продвинулось дальше лёгкого увлечения. А для тебя это вопрос жизни и смерти. Пусть я и не ангел, но и не сволочь, чтобы ради весьма шатких перспектив погубить лучшего друга.  
Шерлок глянул испытующе и спросил:  
— Что ты предлагаешь?  
— Дай ему остыть. А завтра утром объяснись. Но не выдумывай экивоков, прямо говори о том, как сильно его любишь.  
— Он не поверит, — качнул головой Шерлок.  
— Ещё бы он после твоей выходки с тройничком поверил. Зачем ты её вообще затеял?  
— Не знаю. Хотел понять, что в нём такого особенно, если я так влюбился. Думал, если увижу со стороны, то во всём разберусь.  
— Вот и разобрался, — хмыкнул Виктор.  
Шерлок со злостью ударил кулаком по крыше машины.  
— Эй, поаккуратнее с чужой собственностью! — возмутился Виктор.  
— Он не вернётся, Вик.  
— А зачем тебе дожидаться его возвращения? Ты сам должен придти к нему завтра утром, и объяснить всё, как есть. Если я правильно понял характер Джона, он тебя простит.  
— Кафе, — сказал Шерлок. — Мне нужно хорошее кафе, чтобы было, где поговорить. А возле дома его сестры только три поганых бара и семь паршивых забегаловок.  
— Как ты только что видел, место для серьёзного разговора не значит вообще ничего. Поговорить с Джоном ты сможешь и в подъезде.  
— Если он захочет говорить.  
— Захочет, — заверил Виктор. — Ему будет любопытно, зачем ты пришёл.  
Шерлок кивнул.  
Виктор улыбнулся — его друг больше не выглядел как собственный призрак.  
.............  
.............  
Джона у Гарри не было. Не появлялся он и у Сары. На работе взял трёхдневный отпуск.  
Шерлок звонил Майку Стэмфорду и Биллу Мюррею — Джона не было и у них. Они не лгали, потому что Шерлок звонил с телефона в кафе и представлялся секретарём журнала, который хотел бы опубликовать рассказы Джона Ватсона. А узнать Шерлока по голосу ни Стэмфорд, ни Мюррей никак не могли.  
Шерлок обзвонил даже всех ярдовцев, с которыми был знаком Джон — те ничего о нём не знали.  
Попытка отследить Джона по оплатам с кредитки провалилась — Джон ею не пользовался. Мобильник вообще не существовал — похоже, Джон бросил его в реку. А перед этим закрыл блог.  
Шерлок нашёл бывшую команду Джона по регби. Силы оказались потрачены впустую, поскольку команда уже неделю как была на соревнованиях в Германии. Уехали все — и нынешние игроки, и отставные.  
«Где же ты прячешься, Джон?»  
.............  
.............  
Виктор с тревогой следил за Шерлоком: расфокусированный взгляд, резкий отрывистый голос и беспричинные смешки были крайне скверными признаки.  
«Он же говорил, что завязал с наркотиками!»  
Хозяйка кафе тоже смотрела на Шерлока с подозрением. Ещё немного — и она сообщит в полицию, владельцы маленьких чистеньких заведений очень не любят, когда к ним заходят наркоманы, потому что это отпугивает добропорядочных посетителей.  
Виктор жестом подозвал официантку, расплатился и потянул Шерлока прочь из кафе. Тот не сопротивлялся.  
«Совсем плохо», — понял Виктор. В нормальном состоянии Шерлок не позволил бы так с собой обращаться.  
«Надеюсь, что он хотя бы наркотик принял чистый. Мне только отравления не хватает. Я даже не знаю, что делать до того, как приедет "скорая"».  
К счастью, до "скорой" дело не дошло — Виктор просто уложил Шерлока на диване в квартире на Бейкер-стрит, и тот сразу же заснул.  
«С этим надо что-то делать. Нельзя, чтобы Шерлок продолжал губить себя».  
Виктор глянул на пачку газет в кресле и придумал решение.  
Найти в интернете фирму, которая могла разместить объявление клиента хоть сразу во всех британских газетах, было нетрудно. Виктор выбрал семь изданий, которые с наибольшей вероятностью мог читать Джон Ватсон.  
— Какое объявление вы хотите дать, сэр? — спросила операторша.  
— «Джон, Шерлок болен. Ты срочно нужен».  
— Сэр, принять такое объявление мы можем, только если вы оставите свои данные.  
— Конечно. Адрес моей фирмы подойдёт?  
— Да, сэр, конечно. Заявка принята. Спасибо, что обратились к нам, сэр.  
«Если и это не вернёт Джона, Шерлоку не поможет уже никто и ничто».  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 8. Глава 8

Виктор ругмя ругал себя идею дать объявление. Гораздо раньше Джона его увидел Майкрофт Холмс.  
— Выбирай, Шерлок, — сказал Майкрофт, — либо ты сейчас же бросаешь заниматься всякой ерундой и решаешь для меня одну срочную проблему, либо я отправлю тебя в клинику для наркоманов.  
Шерлок ответил мрачным взглядом.  
Майкрофт бросил ему папку с документами и вышел из гостиной. Виктор рванулся за ним.  
— Как вы можете быть таким жестоким со своим братом?  
Майкрофт глянул на Виктора.  
— Не оставляйте его одного. Финансовый ущерб, который вы понесёте, отстраняясь на это время от дел, я компенсирую.  
— На какое время? — не понял Виктор.  
— Джон сказал, что вернётся через три дня. Иначе говоря, через семьдесят два часа. Из них прошло сорок.  
— Или не вернётся совсем. Вы знаете, где он?  
— Нет. Джон ушёл от наблюдения возле музея. Он многому научился у Шерлока.  
— А если Джон не вернётся? Что тогда будет с Шерлоком?  
Майкрофт хмыкнул.  
— Даже если Джон не вернётся, то придёт за вещами. Так или иначе, а Шерлок узнает, где будет жить Джон. И сумеет его вернуть.  
— Но сейчас...  
— Шерлоку не помешает немного пострадать, — оборвал Майкрофт. — Это научит его ценить других людей.  
— Вы чудовище!  
Майкрофт ядовито покривил губы и вышел на улицу.  
.............  
.............  
Кристофер с неодобрением смотрел на Джона. Тот за весь день не сказал ни слова. Читал журналы, которые выписывал отель, явно не понимая ни строчки, потому что не пролистывал страницы с рекламой.  
— Джон.  
— Да? — отложил он журнал.  
— Тебе не обязательно все три дня сидеть в гостиной. В отеле есть боулинг и кинотеатр, зал трёхмерных компьютерных игр. Тебе надо отвлечься, переключить внимание на что-то другое.  
— Это не поможет.  
— Джон, здесь можно вызвать эскорт.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну... Парня по вызову. Секс-услуги. Отлично снимает напряжение.  
— Меня не интересуют парни.  
Кристофер оторопел.  
— А разве вы с Шерлоком не...  
— Да. Мы с Шерлоком были любовниками. Но он первый и последний мужчина, с которым у меня были такие отношения.  
— Вот как... Но девушку тоже можно вызвать.  
— Я не приемлю покупного секса.  
— Ты предпочитаешь отношения? — уточнил Кристофер.  
— Даже если это только на одну ночь, всё равно должны быть чувства.  
«И чего этому придурку Шерлоку не хватало?» — не понимал Кристофер.  
Джон опять взялся за журнал.  
Кристофер поёрзал в кресле.  
— Джон, ты можешь...  
— Крис, оставь. Я благодарен, что ты хочешь помочь, но в этой ситуации я виноват сам, а потому и исправить должен всё сам.  
— Ты виноват?! — возмутился Крис.  
— Шерлок с самого начала сказал, что ему не нужны никакие чувства и отношения, что он интересуется только работой. Шерлок не плохой человек. Просто... Он физически не способен испытывать какое-либо чувство, близкое к любви. Все чувства, и особенно любовь, ненавистны его холодному, точному, но удивительно уравновешенному уму. Он как живой компьютер, самая совершенная мыслящая и наблюдающая машина, какую когда-либо видел мир; но в качестве влюбленного он оказался бы не на своем месте. Шерлок всегда говорил о нежных чувствах не иначе, как с презрительной насмешкой, с издевкой. Нежные чувства для него — это великолепный объект для наблюдения, превосходное средство сорвать покров с человеческих побуждений и дел. Но для изощренного мыслителя допустить вторжение чувства в свой утонченный и великолепно налаженный внутренний мир означало бы внести туда смятение, которое свело бы на нет все завоевания его мысли. Песчинка, попавшая в чувствительный инструмент, или царапина на жёстком диске — вот что такое была бы любовь для такого человека, как Шерлок.  
— Ужасно, — передёрнулся Кристофер.  
— Совсем нет. Это было бы ужасно, если бы Шерлок лгал о своей природе. Но он в самого начала всё честно рассказал, расставил все точки над i. Это я, несмотря на все предупреждения, не смог сдержать чувства, когда они были ещё в зародыше, и вовлёк Шерлока в абсолютно чуждые и неприемлемые для него отношения. Вполне естественно, что очень скоро он захотел от меня избавиться, как избавляются от занозы, которая причиняет неудобство и даже боль.  
— А как же твоя боль?  
— Её больше нет. Потому что нет любви. Шерлок оказался прав — любое чувство можно удалить, стереть бесследно. Только вот он не сказал, что делать с образовавшейся на его месте пустотой. Сейчас я был бы рад даже боли, потому что она закрыла бы эту пустоту.  
Кристофер опустил глаза. Джона было жаль, но что делать в такой ситуации, он не представлял.  
«Хотя... Есть один вариант. Не факт, что сработает, однако попробовать надо».  
Кристофер ушёл в спальню, набрал номер одноклассницы, с которой учился в пансионе. Позавчера она приехала в Лондон по делам, а Кристофер помогал ей разобраться с тонкостями финансовой документации.  
— Мэри, привет. Ты говорила, что тебе надо поговорить с врачом. Я нашёл врача, который проконсультирует бесплатно. Бери медкарты и немедленно приезжай ко мне. Я в отеле.  
— Хорошо, сейчас буду.  
Кристофер вернулся в гостиную.  
— Джон, тут такое дело. Моя одноклассница, в смысле — бывшая одноклассница, работает в соцслужбе. Она добилась гранта на операции для нескольких приютских детей. Но проблема в том, что ей точно нужно знать, поможет при данном заболевании операция или будет лишь напрасным мучением для ребёнка. Ты не мог бы её проконсультировать?  
— Крис, я не педиатр, а хирург-травматолог.  
— Но всё равно хоть что-то дельное сказать можешь. В Лондоне Мэри может обратиться только к тем врачам, которые и будут реализовывать грант, а доверять их объективности, когда речь идёт о больших деньгах, вряд ли можно. Нужен третейский голос, врач, который не заинтересован в ситуации.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон. — Если консультация нужна в общих чертах, я готов.  
— Тогда Мэри сейчас привезёт медкарты.  
— Мэри?  
— Да, Мэри Морстен. Но поскольку я сказал ей о тебе, как о своём друге, ты можешь называть её не мисс Морстен, а Мэри.  
— Мэри так Мэри, — не стал спорить Джон.  
.............  
.............  
Шерлок собирался принять дозу.  
— Зачем? — спросил Виктор.  
— Мне скучно.  
— В клинике будет ещё скучнее.  
Шерлок сел на диван.  
— Он приходит ко мне во сне, Вик. Там всё по-прежнему. А когда я просыпаюсь, Джона нет.  
— Он скоро вернётся.  
— Нет. Джон может многое простить, но только не предательство.  
— Это не предательство, — сказал Виктор. — Просто ошибка.  
— Если бы всё было так просто... Я не могу его найти. Это означает, что Джон не хочет меня видеть. Ему не нужен предатель.  
— Шерлок...  
— Я предал его. Из-за собственной трусости предал. И Джон этого не простит. Такое не прощают.  
— И всё же надежда у тебя ещё есть.  
.............  
.............  
— Здесь операция действительно будет напрасным мучением, — сказал Джон. — А вот здесь необходима.  
— Понятно, — кивнула Мэри, тоненькая хрупкая блондинка в простом, но очень изящном деловом костюме. — А что с Чен-Ли, доктор? Ей операция поможет?  
— Сложно ответить однозначно. Обычные методы не помогут. Есть один новый способ, но очень рискованный. Шансы, что девочка не умрёт во время операции, 50/50. Я рекомендовал бы подождать два года. К этому времени Чен-Ли исполнится тринадцать, и она будет уже в состоянии сама оценить всю степень риска и принять решение.  
— В тринадцать-то лет? — возмутился Кристофер.  
— Приютские дети взрослеют очень рано, — ответила Мэри. — Психологически в тринадцать лет Чен-Ли будет вполне зрелым человеком, который может принимать важные решения. Вспомни нас самих — мы тоже рано сообразили, что за стенами пансиона нас никто не ждёт и не поможет.  
Кристофер кивнул.  
— Ты надолго в Лондоне?  
— Не знаю. Подготовительная работа займёт месяц. После привезут детей. Наверное, я останусь, чтобы присматривать за ними. Они будут меньше бояться, если рядом будет кто-то знакомый. А в лондонском отделении соцслужбы не хватает сотрудников, мне уже предложили место. Пока временно, но дали понять, что были бы рады, если бы я осталась постоянно.  
— Джон, — сказал Кристофер, — может, ты покажешь Мэри Лондон? Было бы хорошо, если бы она увидела его не только как трущобы с родителями-алкашами, которые калечат побоями собственных детей.  
— Такое бывает не только в трущобах, — возразила Мэри. — Семейное насилие точно так же встречается и в благополучных районах.  
— Извините, Мэри, — проговорил Джон, — но ведь это может быть опасно? Люди, которые способны избивать жену и детей, нередко проявляют агрессию и к работникам соцслужбы.  
— Бывает и такое. Но всё не так страшно.  
— Вы очень храбрая девушка.  
— Не то, что бы очень, — улыбнулась Мэри, — но стараюсь. Должен ведь кто-то помогать людям.  
— Джон, — вернулся к прежней теме Кристофер, — так ты покажешь Мэри Лондон? Ей будет полезно узнать, что в этом городе можно как следует развлечься.  
— Если Мэри не возражает, то пожалуйста.  
— Почему бы и нет? — ответила Мэри. — Я позвоню завтра, ближе к полудню. Сходим куда-нибудь на ланч, после посмотрим город.  
— Отличный план, — сказал Джон.  
— А сейчас мне пора. До завтра.  
Кристофер проводил Мэри и вернулся в номер.  
— Как она тебе? — спросил Джона.  
— Чудо! Она просто чудо. Я знал женщин трёх континентов, но такой милой, очаровательной и доброй девушки ещё не видел. К тому же она умна и обладает прекрасным вкусом.  
Кристофер кивнул. «Вот и заполнилась его пустота. Ещё день или два, и Мэри заставит Джона забыть обо всех неприятностях, и о Шерлоке Холмсе в первую очередь».  
.............  
.............  
Мобильник Виктора зазвенел поздно вечером. Абонент незнакомый.  
— Да, — ответил Виктор.  
— Это Джон Ватсон. Вы давали мне визитку с номером.  
Судя по фоновому шуму, Джон звонил из какого-то бара.  
— Господи, Джон, наконец-то вы позвонили! Шерлок...  
— Его болезнь — это наркотики? — перебил Джон.  
— Да, но...  
— Майкрофт уже был?  
— Да. Джон, вы...  
— Тогда всё в порядке. Он обязательно подкинет Шерлоку какое-нибудь интересно дело, чтобы тот не маялся от скуки.  
— Да при чём тут скука? Ему нужны вы, Джон! Без вас он просто-напросто не выживет.  
— Вот без кого Шерлок легко обойдётся, так это без меня.  
— Джон, вы ошибаетесь!  
— До свиданья, Виктор.  
— Подождите! — отчаянно закричал Виктор.  
— Да? — спросил Джон.  
— Когда вы вернётесь? Вы ведь вернётесь?!  
— А вы уверены, что ему это нужно?  
— Вы даже не представляете, как нужно!  
Джон вздохнул.  
— Хорошо, я попробую. Когда от моих чувств к Шерлоку окончательно не останется ни следа, ни тени, я приеду. Но не об Шерлок подошёл к Джону, сел на подлокотник его кресла, хотел обнять. Джон усмехнулся невесело :ещаю, что останусь. Шерлоку всегда было лучше одному.  
— С тех пор всё изменилось! Вы даже не представляете, Джон, насколько сильно Шерлок изменился.  
— Послезавтра к полудню я приеду на Бейкер-стрит. А сейчас прощайте.  
Джон положил трубку.  
Виктор грязно выругался.  
— Чёрт тебя побери, Шерлок, что же ты натворил?! Как же ты справишься со всем этим?  
.............  
.............

 

Глава 9. Глава 9

Шерлок спал в кресле, скрючившись так, что даже смотреть было больно.  
Майкрофт покачал головой, подошёл к брату, прикоснулся к его плечу.  
Тот вздрогнул, открыл глаза и припал губами к руке Майкрофта.  
— А... — только и смог выговорить ошеломлённый Майкрофт.  
Шерлок брезгливо оттолкнул его руку и вытер губы.  
— Что тебе здесь надо?  
— Ты ждал Джона, — понял Майкрофт.  
— Нет, — буркнул Шерлок и насупился как обиженный ребёнок.  
— Но ведь Джон два дня как вернулся. Где он? Ему пора давно придти с работы.  
— Раньше семи он не появится — гуляет со своей девицей.  
— Что?! — поразился Майкрофт.  
— Потрясающе! — ядовито ответил Шерлок. — Мистер Всезнайка вдруг оказался неинформированным.  
— Что значит «гуляет со своей девицей»? Насколько это серьёзно?  
Шерлок прислонился к спинке кресла, закрыл глаза.  
— Это стало очевидным, едва он переступил порог квартиры. Джон нашёл себе женщину. Он, как и обещал, забыл всё, что было. А на освободившееся место тут же появились новые претенденты. Такие, как Джон, надолго бесхозными не остаются. И вполне естественно, что кто-то из претендентов оказался смышлёнее и расторопнее других.  
— Шерлок, любовь не может исчезнуть за один день. Джон для этого слишком серьёзен и постоянен.  
— Джон был уверен, что его любовь причиняет мне вред. А по тому во имя моего блага избавился от неё. И только он сам знает, какой ценой удалось этого добиться. А потому вполне естественно, что он прилип к первой же дамочке, которая захотела его утешить и залечить ему душевные раны — ведь боль, которую пережил Джон, трудно даже представить. Ничьи силы не беспредельны, они могут иссякнуть у всех, даже у Джона.  
— К Саре Джон тоже лип весьма активно, — ответил Майкрофт, сел в соседнее кресло. — Однако закончилось это тем, что он оказался в твоей постели.  
— С Сарой Джон не покупал газету с объявлениями о сдаче квартир и не приносил домой буклеты турфирм о путешествиях для двоих.  
Майкрофт оскалился.  
— Какой же ты идиот, братец. Ты хотя бы сейчас понимаешь, где допустил ошибку?  
— Я не должен был садиться в машину Виктора. Мне надо было сказать, что мы с Джоном поедем на такси. А дома затащить его в спальню и практикой доказать, что никто, кроме него, мне не нужен.  
— В этой ситуации одно хорошо — ты хотя бы немного повзрослел. Что же касается подружки Джона, то ведь они ещё не обручились. Так что для тебя ещё не всё потеряно.  
Шерлок мрачно зыркнул в ответ, но над словами Майкрофта задумался.  
.............  
.............  
На расхаживания Шерлока голым по квартире Джон не обратил никакого внимания, зато миссис Хадсон включила в квартплату штраф за то, что Шерлок напугал и смутил миссис Тёрнер, которая зашла к ней в гости.  
.............  
.............  
В баре, куда Шерлок пригласил Джона поужинать, был отличный тацпол. Шерлок лихо отжёг на нём весьма эротичный танец.  
В результате к Шерлоку стали приставать две сексуально озабоченные девицы и страдающий от отсутствия свободных задниц гей.  
Деликатный Джон тут же ушёл из бара, чтобы не мешать личной жизни соседа, а Шерлок вынужден был в одиночку отделываться от ненужной компании.  
Требовалось срочно изобрести более действенные, но в то же время и более тонкие методы соблазнения.  
.............  
.............  
— Это так вкусно! — искренне хвалила Мэри. — Шерлок, вы великолепный кулинар!  
— Когда ты начал уборку и готовку, Шерлок, — проговорила миссис Хадсон, — я очень удивилась. Но результаты оказались просто восхитительны.  
— Я и не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — сказал Джон.  
Шерлок изобразил светскую улыбку:  
— Ты всегда недооценивал мои таланты домашней хозяйки, Джон.  
— До сих пор я никогда их не видел.  
«Джон, зачем?! Почему ты привёл Мэри именно сегодня?»  
Великолепный план «вкусный ужин в уютной домашней обстановке», воплощению которого Шерлок посвятил весь день, с треском провалился. Джон, не удосужившись предупредить, привёл Мэри, чтобы познакомить её «со своим лучшим другом» и с миссис Хадсон.  
На возмущение Шерлока Джон ответил беспечно: «Как и любой читатель блога, Мэри прекрасно знает о твоих малоприятных опытах, о частях трупов в холодильнике, о черепе на камине и о перманентном бардаке в гостиной. Её бы это не удивило и не испугало. Но всё же порядок и ужин оказался кстати. Спасибо».  
— У вас такая интересная работа, Шерлок, — щебетала Мэри. — Я обожаю детективные романы! И обещаю, что Джон напишет рассказы обо всех ваших приключениях.  
— Шерлок, ты даже не представляешь, каким прекрасным редактором оказалась Мэри, — добавил Джон. — Благодаря её помощи мой рассказ о деле с картиной Дюрера будет гораздо литературнее предыдущих.  
— В них и так слишком много литературщины и слишком мало мысли, — огрызнулся Шерлок.  
— Чистую до безжизненности мысль вы можете высказать у себя на сайте, Шерлок, — заступилась за Джона Мэри. — Кому будет интересно, тот её прочтёт. А большинству людей интересны ещё и те, кто эту мысль придумали, и обстоятельства, которые их к этому побудили.  
— О, да! — поддержала миссис Хадсон. — Читать рассказы Джона очень увлекательно. Миссис Тёрнер всегда так ждёт новый номер «Стрэнда».  
— Как только Лестрейд закончит допросы бомбиста, и дело будет передано в суд, — сказал Джон, — я отдам рассказ в «Стрэнд».  
Шерлок зыркал хмурым взглядом, возил вилкой по тарелке.  
— Меня ждут в Скотланд-Ярде, — буркнул он и выскочил из кухни.  
Оставаться было невыносимо. А миссис Хадсон принялась потчевать Мэри стряпнёй Шерлока и расхваливать Джона так, как будто была профессиональной свахой.  
.............  
.............  
С работы Джон пришёл усталый и злой. Разогрел в микроволновке ужин, купленный по дороге в закусочной, поставил перед Шерлоком его порцию.  
— Проблемы с пациентом, — сказал Шерлок. — Вряд ли проблема с врачебной ошибкой, это задело бы тебя сильнее, так что остаётся невозможность вытребовать для пациента какую-то дорогостоящую процедуру.  
— Великолепно! — саркастично ответил Джон.  
— Не сердись, — примиряющее ответил Шерлок. — Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь сыграю?  
Джон посмотрел с удивлением — такими подарками Шерлок баловал его нечасто, предпочитая терзать скрипку, нисколько не заботясь о том, как чувствует себя при этом сосед. Шерлок мысленно поставил себе жирный плюс — музыка и впрямь оказалась действенным средством.  
— Что ты хочешь, Джон, грустное или весёлое?  
— Пожалуй, что-нибудь грустное. Веселиться пока не с чего.  
Шерлок прошёл в гостиную, взял скрипку. Джон сел в кресло, приготовился слушать.  
Мелодию Шерлок выбрал прочувствованную и трогательную, играл глубоко и страстно.  
— Ну как? — спросил он, завершив последний звук.  
— Это было... прекрасно! — с восхищением смотрел на него Джон.  
Шерлок возликовал — получилось! Он вновь стал для Джона центром внимания.  
— Уверен, Мэри тоже в восторге, — сказал Джон.  
Шерлоку показалось, что пол ушёл из-под ног. «А она-то здесь при чём?!»  
Джон тем временем говорил в мобильник:  
— Как тебе, милая? / Да-да, это был Иван Хандошкин, «То теряю, что люблю». / Я же тебе говорил, что Шерлок знает множество сложных произведений и великолепно их исполняет, а ты не верила. / Скажи об этом сама, ему будет приятно.  
Джон протянул Шерлоку мобильник:  
— Мэри хочет лично выразить восхищение твоей игрой.  
Шерлок с каменной физиономией выслушал пылкие комплименты Мэри. К несчастью, она была тонким знатоком музыки. «Джону будет с кем ходить на концерты и без меня», — с отчаянием думал Шерлок.  
— Вы ведь не откажетесь сыграть у нас на свадьбе? — спросила Мэри.  
— Исключено! — рыкнул Шерлок и оборвал связь.  
Джон глянул укоризненно, забрал телефон и ушёл в свою комнату успокаивать обиженную невесту.  
.............  
.............  
«С Джоном надо объясниться напрямую, — решил Шерлок. — Быть не может, чтобы он полностью забыл всё, что нас связывало».  
Время до возвращения Джона с работы тянулось медленно, почти душило Шерлока своей неподвижностью.  
И наконец-то Джон вернулся.  
Шерлок терпеливо дождался, когда Джон поужинает, посмотрит какое-то кретинское телешоу и, когда тот окончательно вернул себе хорошее настроение, начал разговор.  
— Джон, ты должен знать — на самом деле я не хотел тащить в нашу постель Виктора. Это было... Даже не знаю, что это было. Умопомрачение какое-то. Мне стало страшно, Джон. Ведь до тебя у меня никогда не было хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзных отношений.  
— Зато теперь тебе бояться нечего, — улыбнулся Джон. — Ты вновь свободен.  
— Я не свободен. Совсем не свободен.  
— А, ну да, ты ведь женат на работе. Мне жаль, что я едва не разбил ваш союз.  
— Джон, дело не в работе! Прости, что я так с тобой поступил.  
— Ох, Шерлок. Никаких извинений не нужно. На самом деле я очень благодарен тебе. Если бы не ты, я никогда не встретил бы Мэри, и до сих пор не знал бы, что такое настоящая любовь и настоящее счастье.  
Шерлоку показалось, что сердце остановилось.  
«Каким же я был идиотом, когда думал, что у меня его нет. Я не отдал сердце Джону, когда он в нём нуждался. А теперь Джон живёт ради другого сердца».  
.............  
.............  
Джон давно спал, а Шерлок всё ещё сидел в гостиной.  
— Женат на работе, — сказал он, усмехнулся криво. — Мы были вполне довольны друг другом, дорогая жёнушка. Но появился Джон. И оказалось, что ни ты, ни я не можем без него обойтись. Поэтому, дорогая жёнушка, если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы остались только вдвоём — а ты ведь этого не хочешь, то постарайся срочно найти для Джона интересное дело. Настолько интересное, чтобы он и думать забыл о Мэри.  
.............  
.............  
Новое дело, конечно же, Джона увлекло и заинтересовало. Но сразу же по его окончании он убежал к Мэри — советоваться о том, как лучше всё расписать в рассказе.  
«Ненавижу его рассказы! Надо их запретить. Ведь речь там идёт обо мне, поэтому Джон не имеет права писать без моего разрешения».  
— Если ты запретишь рассказы, — сказал Майкрофт, — Джон будет писать только исторические и фантастические романы. А твоего участия в их создании не требуется вообще. В отличие от участия Мэри.  
— Проваливай к чёрту, Майкрофт!  
Старший брат покривил губы в ядовитой ухмылке:  
— Не понимаю, чем ты недоволен, Шерлок. Ведь всё случилось именно так, как ты и хотел — Джон почти совсем исчез из твоей жизни. Ты свободен.  
— А я не хочу этой свободы! Я хочу быть с Джоном. Хочу принадлежать ему.  
— Боюсь, это уже невозможно. Ты превосходно постарался, уничтожая всё, что вас связывало. Джон уже пригласил тебя быть шафером на свадьбе?  
Шерлок ответил грязным ругательством. Ухмылка Майкрофта стала ещё ядовитее:  
— Было чрезвычайно интересно наблюдать, как ты пытался пробить лбом стену, которую сам же и построил.  
Шерлок рванулся к Майкрофту, намереваясь двинуть ему в морду. Майкрофт ткнул Шерлока зонтиком в солнечное сплетение.  
— Истериками делу не поможешь, — сказал он, пока Шерлок судорожно хватал ртом воздух. — Нужны более интеллектуальные меры.  
— Это ещё какие?  
— Удалить чувство к Джону с «жёсткого диска». У тебя это всегда легко получалось.  
— Не хочу, — отрезал Шерлок. — И не буду.  
— Что же ты тогда намерен делать? — поднял бровь Майкрофт.  
Шерлок сел в кресло, собрался в нём в комок.  
— Буду ждать.  
— В каком смысле?  
— В обыкновенном. Пытаться оторвать Джона от Мэри сейчас бессмысленно. Но через три года жар страсти остынет, и начнётся первый семейный кризис. Сорок процентов супружеских пар разводятся на третьем году брака. И ещё столько же — на седьмом.  
Майкрофт хмыкнул:  
— Жизнь с тобой приучила Джона преодолевать любые кризисы. А Мэри отнюдь не похожа на тупую истеричку, которая способна из-за каприза разрушить собственный брак. По сути, она тот же Джон, только в женском варианте. А ты представляешь Джона, который подаёт на развод всего лишь из-за нескольких житейских сложностей?  
— Меня же он бросил!  
— Позволь напомнить, Шерлок, что сделал он это по твоей инициативе. И я очень сомневаюсь, что такую инициативу когда-либо проявит Мэри.  
Шерлок сжался ещё плотнее, отвернулся от брата.  
— И всё равно я буду ждать.  
— Избавиться от Мэри можно и другими способами.  
— Только попробуй! — вскочил Шерлок. — Хотя Джон умом и не блещет, он далеко не дурак. Нет, Джон совсем не дурак! Рано или поздно он догадается. И тогда возненавидит меня всем своим существом. А ты знаешь, что бывает с теми, кого Джон ненавидит.  
— И это тоже решаемо.  
— Нет, Майкрофт. — Шерлок опять скрючился в кресле. — Я сам не смогу пережить его ненависти. Пусть он будет равнодушен, пусть считает меня только приятелем и источником приключений, пусть спит с Мэри или ещё с кем угодно, но пусть он хотя бы раз в месяц позволяет мне быть рядом с ним! Просто быть рядом.  
Майкрофт сел на подлокотник Шерлокового кресла.  
— Ты понимаешь, на что себя обрекаешь?  
— Я рад, что у меня осталось хотя бы это.  
Майкрофт потрепал брата по волосам. Тот не отдёрнулся. Майкрофт притянул Шерлока к себе.  
— Всё образуется, малыш. Даже эта боль пройдёт. И ты ещё встретишь того, с кем будешь счастлив.  
— Я буду ждать Джона, — упрямо повторил Шерлок. — Я умею ждать.  
  
КОНЕЦ  
.............  
.............

Примечание для всех тех, кто спрашивал о продолжении - эта концовка единственная и окончательная, никаких альтернатив и сиквелов не будет, потому что именно такая концовка и планировалась с самого начала фанфика.


End file.
